La prison de Voldemort
by meeko-dreams
Summary: La guerre est finie. Voldemort a gagné. Et Ginny Weasley est en  prison, dans une bulle créé par Voldemort lui-même, qu'on appelle  la bulle de l'enfer . Et on peut dire que ça porte bien son nom! Mais c'est une Gryffondor! "Il faut que je m'évade!"
1. Chap 1: La décision de Ginny

**Rating :** T en général

**Warning :** M pour des scènes à venir et essentielles pour la suite de l'histoire. J'avertirai quand viendront les chapitres qui en contiendront.

Pour ce chapitre, il n'y a en a pas.

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages sont à moi, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling. Sauf ceux dont vous ne reconnaîtrez pas le nom !

**Résumé :** La guerre est finie. Voldemort a gagné. Ginny Weasley est en prison, dans une bulle créé par Voldemort lui même, qu'on appelle « la bulle de l'enfer ». Et on peut dire qu'il porte bien son nom! Mais c'est une Gryffondor ! « Il faut que je m'évade ! » Aventure de la plus jeune des Weasley, qui fera tout pour sortir des enfers.

**Petite note :** Je ne savais pas comment intituler cette fic. J'hésite toujours entre « La bulle de l'enfer » et « La prison de Voldemort ». Mais l'idée est la même !

_Bonne Lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

OoOoO

**La prison de Voldemort**** (La bulle de l'enfer)**

****Chapitre 1:******** La décision de Ginny****

J'espérais qu'après ce soir, tout soit enfin fini.

Je me voyais déjà fonder une famille avec Harry Potter, ayant quelques gamins – pas trop comme chez nous mais pas un fils ou une fille unique non plus – et mourir à l'âge de 90 ans, au mieux, auprès de mon époux et entourée de tous les gens que j'aime.

Mais ce futur n'était plus envisageable. L'ultimatum était là ! La guerre faisait rage dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et les gens mourraient par les sorts qui se jetaient et tuaient si facilement. Mais Voldemort venait d'annoncer à ses combattants d'arrêter le combat et il avait ordonné à mon Harry de se rendre, sans quoi, tout le monde mourrait.

Harry a un noble cœur et je savais qu'il souffrait beaucoup de nous voir combattre les adeptes de Voldemort, pendant que lui faisait son maximum pour éliminer ce dernier en détruisant tous ses horcruxes. C'était si injuste.

Moi aussi j'étais frustrée : mes parents m'avaient interdit de participer à la guerre. " N'ayant pas l'âge ". Quelle blague ! Ce genre d'argument était si stupide en ce moment. Alors je l'avais ignoré et grâce au ciel, j'étais arrivée juste à temps pour empêcher un mangemort de tuer Fred. Faut dire qu'il avait été bien content de me voir à ce moment là. Tout comme Tonk, à qui j'avais épargné une mort de justesse, et qui avait donc pu sauver son mari de la mort à son tour. Toute cette frustration que j'avais accumulé pendant que mon frère, ma meilleure amie et celui que j'aimais se battaient contre le plus dangereux sorcier, je pouvais enfin la libérer dans ces combats.

Mais maintenant, je voyais Harry s'éloignait de nous, les yeux pleins de tristesse. Car même si je m'étais jointe au combat, les morts parmi nos amis étaient nombreuses. Je voulais que cela cesse, mais pas au prix de donner la vie de mon petit ami. Il partait – vers Voldemort je suppose – et tout le monde était trop occupé à pleurer sur nos morts pour l'en empêcher. J'avais couru alors vers lui, criant son nom pour qu'il m'entende, qu'il s'arrête et me regarde. Mais c'était trop tard ! Il était loin, et ma mère m'avait rattrapée, ne voulant pas se séparer de moi à cet instant. Le temps que je m'échappe de sa poigne, Harry avait disparu de ma vue. J'avais juré fortement et mes larmes – qui n'avaient cessé de couler depuis que j'avais réalisé ce qu'Harry allait faire pour nous – devenaient de plus en plus forte.

« HARRY ! » m'écriais-je de toute ma voix.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Je me relevai alors en sursaut. J'étais en nage et pourtant, j'avais froid. Je regardai autour de moi mais l'obscurité régnait. Pourtant, j'étais sure d'être réveillée. Puis, petit à petit, ma vision s'habitua à cette environnement lugubre dont émanait une lumière diffuse, et je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de me concentrer sur des formes floues qui commençaient à m'apparaitre. Après quelques minutes de concentration, je reconnus des sorciers, et des animaux magiques qui étaient sur des petits espaces métalliques carrés, qui flottaient sur de l'eau incroyablement sombre. Je compris alors pourquoi j'avais froid ! Je m'étais endormis sur ce sol d'acier qui était ma cellule.

Car j'étais prisonnière !

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espace car mon carré était assez petit. Il n'y avait pas de barreaux comme dans les prisons normales. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. On était gardé en plein milieu d'un lac noir alors à quoi cela servait de nous enfermer concrètement ? Chaque cellule était séparée par plusieurs mètres de cette eau ténébreuse et cela était évident qu'il fallait mieux ne pas tenter d'y plonger. Car même si on n'y voyait rien à travers, on avait tous une petite idée de ce qu'elle renfermait : calamars géants, grands requins, peut-être même des strangulots et autres créatures magiques aquatiques. Seuls les animaux magiques volants – comme les gryffons ou les grands aigles royals – avaient une barrière magique qui entourait leurs cellules.

_OoOo_

Je soupirai un instant. Combien de temps j'étais là ? J'en avais pas la moindre idée. Et mon état ne me permettait même pas de me faire une opinion. Car depuis que j'étais dans cette cellule, ni la faim, ni la soif ne s'étaient manifestées. Et physiquement, j'étais toujours correctement saine – si on ne compte pas mes poches sous mes yeux et le peu de force que j'avais en moi.

C'était bien la plus perfectionnée des prisons magiques que je voyais. Aucunes issues possibles, aucun espoir d'évasion à moins d'avoir un cerveau brillant – et même avec ça, je doutais que cela soit suffisant. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre les autres prisonniers sauf visuels – est-ce pour nous rassurer qu'on est pas seul dans cet enfer ? - et on avait aucun pouvoir magique. De plus, pour être seul, on était seul ! On avait aucune visite, pas même des gardiens – ce qui supposait que cette étendue d'eau où l'on se trouvait devait être gigantesque pour qu'ils se permettent de ne pas faire de ronde. On avait alors pour seul surveillant que la mort elle même.

Je ne me rappelais même plus comment j'étais arrivée ici. Seulement qu'Harry était allé se rendre seul dans la forêt, que Voldemort était venu au château triomphant, que voir mon amour mort dans les bras d'Hagrid m'avait brisé, au point d'attaquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres seule. Puis tout était devenu confus. Il y avait eu plusieurs cris, des bruits de sorts qu'on lance, des lumières qui fusaient de partout, et plusieurs fois le nom de Harry qui retentissait. Mais c'était tout. Alors la suite, je l'avais imaginée. Je m'étais dit que je m'étais jetée sur Voldemort, pleine de haine et de chagrin. Et qu'en me voyant, ma famille et mes amis avaient tenté de me protéger. Donc un autre combat s'était déclenché. Et pour Harry, il était bel et bien mort et tout le monde combattait pour lui, criant son nom, montrant leur peine. Et après, franchement je ne sais pas et n'entendant plus rien, je ne pouvais même pas l'imaginer. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était que si je me retrouvais maintenant dans cette prison élaborée par Voldemort et ses partisans, c'était parce qu'on m'avait prise durant le combat. … n'est-ce pas ?

Mais pourquoi ici et pas Askaban. Encore une fois, j'avais une théorie mais je n'avais aucune preuve sur laquelle m'appuyer. Je m'étais dit que suite à la libération des mangemorts il y a deux ans, le bâtiment avait été endommagé et que ceci était une prison secondaire... mais nettement plus efficace. Même Sirius – paix à son âme – ne pourrait envisager de s'en échapper comme il l'avait fait à Askaban. Ou alors, deuxième théorie, cette prison avait été construite juste pour nous : la résistance, afin de permettre à Voldemort de régner sur la planète sans être dérangé. Mais penser ceci était difficile. Si vraiment il voulait se débarrasser de nous, la mort était plus efficace. A moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit affreusement sadique.

_OoOo_

Tout d'un coup, un bruit vint perturber mes réflexions. C'était une alarme très courte mais très bruyante. Elle ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit un autre prisonnier allait être envoyé ici, soit c'était l'heure du repas... pour nos gardiens, les monstres de l'eau. Je regardais attentive autour de moi. Je pouvais voir qu'il y avait encore plein de " cellules " vides, et je me demandais sur laquelle de l'une d'entre elles allait atterrir le prisonnier. J'attendis plusieurs minutes mais ne voyant rien, je me dis alors que je le saurais jamais – après tout, les cellules que je voyais étaient sans doute qu'une infime partie de la totalité et peut-être que ledit prisonnier avait atterrit beaucoup plus loin de moi. Puis j'entendis tout d'un coup un autre court bruit. Quelque chose venait d'être jeté dans l'eau, alors je me retournai et je vis un énorme morceau de viande remonté légèrement à la surface, provoquant de légères ondes sur la surface lisse de l'eau. Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il arriva un amas de grands requins qui se jetèrent sur le bout de viande. Ils se le disputaient si énergiquement que cela me donna la chair de poule. C'était effectivement un moyen très persuasif pour indiquer aux prisonniers ce qui nous arrivera si on tentait de plonger pour s'évader.

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-_

Je m'ennuyais de nouveau. J'avais fini de penser, et donc, il ne me restait plus rien à faire. Il y avait toujours le même paysage autour de moi, le même danger dans l'eau, la même sensation sur ma peau. Et mes pensées, je les connaissais un peu trop par cœur maintenant. Elles étaient toujours dirigées soit sur Harry, soit sur Hermione et Ron, ou soit sur ma famille. Ça avait fini par me donner mal à la tête et s'en était devenu lassant.

J'étais une Gryffondor après tout. J'avais besoin d'action. Et rester dans cette endroit, qu'on pourrait qualifier " d'antichambre de la mort ", était beaucoup trop calme pour moi. Alors je me ressaisis. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais là, ni comment ça se passait dehors mais je n'allais certainement plus rester là à ne rien faire. Il fallait que je m'enfuie !

Je regardai autour de moi, plus attentivement, afin de découvrir une faille, un élément qui pourrait donner une idée à mon esprit. Il était clair que je ne pourrais pas partir d'ici à la nage. Alors n'ayant pas de terre et que de l'eau, la seule solution était donc la voie des airs. Sauf que je ne savais pas voler, et même si j'avais ma baguette, cela serait quand même difficile. Pour voler, il me faudrait un balai, ou avoir l'aide d'un animal volant. Il y en avait quelques-uns à mes côtés mais ils étaient tous emprisonnés derrière une barrière. Je regardai encore une fois autour de moi et réfléchie. Non, décidément, avoir l'aide d'un animal volant était ma seule solution. Le plus proche de moi était un cheval ailé. Quelle chance ! Il était allongé et semblait dormir, alors je me levai et m'approchai au bord de ma cellule.

« Hey ! Cheval ailé ! » appelai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas. Est-ce qu'au moins il m'entendait ? Je réessayai une deuxième fois, plus fort mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Soit il était vraiment endormi dans un sommeil profond, soit il m'ignorait, soit la barrière l'empêcher de m'entendre. Et puis, se reconnaissait-il au moins quand je l'appelait ? Mais je ne voulais pas perdre espoir. Après tout, je ne supportais plus ces ténèbres. Je m'avançai encore plus près du bord de ma cellule et me penchai en avant, voulant être au plus près de lui. Puis, bien que ma position était instable et inconfortable, je mis toute la puissance que je pus dans ma voix et l'appelai une nouvelle fois. Je vis alors ses ailes tressaillirent mais le cheval garda sa posture bien droite. Je me penchai alors davantage car j'étais maintenant persuadée qu'il m'avait entendu. Alors que ma position devenait de plus en plus bancale et que je regardai l'eau, espérant ne pas voir quelque chose y surgir, j'entendis une voix cristalline.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop te pencher, jeune sorcière. Tu risques de tomber et de ne plus jamais remonter à la surface. »

Ce son me paralysa dans ma démarche. Je relevai brusquement la tête et vit que le cheval avait la tête tourné vers moi, ces grands yeux noirs me fixant intensément. Était-ce lui qui venait de me parlait ? Toujours sur le choc, je fis basculer mon poids vers l'arrière, ce qui me fit tomber sur les fesses, sur le sol froid métallique. Le cheval alors se leva et étira ses ailes jusqu'au maximum que la barrière pouvait le lui permettre. Puis il se mit totalement en face de moi et me sonda avec son regard perçant.

« Pour information, jeune sorcière imprudente, je me nomme Ast. » me dit-il d'une voix douce mais puissante.

« Je... je suis désolée ! » répondis-je surprise de l'entendre aussi bien alors que sa voix était à peine plus forte que quand j'avais crié. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas répondu plus tôt, puisque vous m'entendiez ? » demandai-je, comprenant qu'il m'avait en faite ignorée les premières fois.

« Et que voulez-vous me dire, pour vous permettre de me déranger dans mon sommeil, jeune sorcière ? » demanda t-il sans répondre à ma question.

« Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, et non jeune sorcière ! » répondis-je en me relevant. « Et j'aimerai partir d'ici ! »

Le cheval rigola immédiatement, un rire mélangeant sa voix de cristal avec un hennissement typique des chevaux. Il se foutait de moi !

« Tout le monde souhaiterait partir d'ici, petite sorcière ! » répondit-il encore amusé, ce qui me mit en colère.

« Oui mais moi, je vais réussir ! » dis-je en me dressant bien droite. « Et c'est Ginny, cheval ailé. »

Je sais que ce n'est pas très intelligent de provoquer une dispute avec quelqu'un quand on cherche son aide, mais sa moquerie évidente m'avait énervée. Il s'arrêta un moment de rire et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je soutins son regard car je voulais qu'il me prenne au sérieux.

« Et comment compte tu faire ça, Ginny Weasley ? » me demanda t-il, me montrant bien qu'il avait retenu en entier mon nom. « Tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule ! »

« Je sais ! C'est pourquoi je t'ai appelée. J'aurai besoin de ton aide. »

Le regard amusé que me lançait Ast s'évanouit immédiatement pour laisser place à du sérieux... et du mécontentement. Il devait croire que je me foutais à mon tour de lui. J'allai reprendre la parole car je sentais que pour qu'il comprenne bien mes attentions, je devais lui exposer en détail mon plan. Car je connaissais le comportement des chevaux ailés. Ils étaient fier de leur personne, indépendant et rare était ceux qui arrivait à tenir une relation avec eux, et c'était encore plus rare quand ils permettaient à un humain de les monter. Dans le monde des sorciers, ils étaient les dominants. Alors être enfermés dans cette prison devait être pour eux le pire des blasphèmes.

Avant de parler, je soutenu son regard pour lui montrer ma détermination puis baissai les yeux pour lui prouver que je ne cherchais pas à le contrôler. C'était la meilleure façon pour moi d'obtenir son aide. Mais au lieu de continuer la conversation comme j'en avais l'intention, il alla se rallonger au milieu de sa cellule, et il referma les yeux.

Pour lui, la conversation était close pour lui.

Non, c'était ma seule idée d'évasion potable. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'abandonner si tôt.

« Messire Ast ! » l'appelai-je plus doucement que la première fois. « Ne voulez-vous pas partir d'ici ? »

Sans rouvrir les yeux, il daigna quand même me répondre.

« Je pense que vous avez oublié quelque chose d'important, Miss Weasley! » dit-il finalement. « Je ne peux être pour vous d'aucun secours. Je suis tout comme vous prisonnier de cette abominable bulle. »

Oui je le savais. C'était plutôt difficile à oublier.

« Et contrairement à vous, une barrière magique que ni vous, ni moi ne pouvons retirer, est dressée tout autour de moi. » continua t-il.

Il semblait avoir perdu tout espoir et s'être résigné à sa condition de prisonnier... pour l'éternité.

« Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne voulez-vous pas partir d'ici ! » tentai-je quand même.

Il me regarda de nouveaux. Il ne semblait pas comprendre où je voulais en venir. Alors j'en profitai pour lui montrer ma détermination, vu que j'avais de nouveau son attention. Je me levai d'un coup et marchai jusqu'au bord de ma cellule. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre nos cellules. J'étais bonne nageuse, et je gagnais toujours les courses que je faisais avec mes frères. Bon il se pouvait aussi qu'ils me laissaient gagner pour mon plaisir. Ça pourrait être le cas de tout le monde... sauf de Ron. Il était compétitif de nature et jamais, si l'occasion se présentait, il laisserait sa gloire pour seulement faire plaisir à sa petite sœur. Je me dis alors profondément que j'étais capable de nager sans me faire dévorer au passage car j'étais plus rapide que Ron. Je regardai l'eau noire et implantai l'idée que j'étais meilleure nageuse que mon grand frère pour me donner le courage de plonger. Alors que je me lançai, j'entendis rapidement Ast hennir puis tout devint silencieux.

Je refis surface en quelques secondes et sans tarder, je commençai à brasser l'eau pour atteindre l'autre bout le plus rapidement possible. Mes muscles protestaient de l'effort à fournir si vite mais franchement, en ce moment, je m'en foutais. Au moins, les sentir me prouvait qu'ils étaient toujours à moi et qu'aucun grands requins ou bestioles ne me les avaient arrachés. Vu de ma cellule, la distance semblait bien plus petite comparé à la distance que je m'efforçais de parcourir dans l'eau.

Je sentis alors quelque chose me frôlait la jambe et la panique commença à m'envahir. Peut-être que finalement, je venais de faire l'action la plus débile et suicidaire de ma vie. L'eau était toujours aussi noire autour de moi mais je m'efforçai à garder mes yeux ouverts. J'étais à bout de souffle et tout d'un coup, une pensée affreuse m'envahit. Est-ce que au moins j'avançais dans cette eau ? Ou était-ce une eau magique qui nous empêchait de bouger et qui à coup sur, laisserait le temps aux créatures aquatiques de nous dévorer vivants. C'était Voldemort – je crois – qui avait dressé cette prison, alors avec son esprit sadique et tordu, c'était tout à fait possible.

« Courage ma douce ! » dit alors une voix. « Tu y es presque. »

Ce n'était pas celle du cheval, ce n'était son ton. Et surtout, il ne m'appellerait pas " ma douce ". Mais je connaissais cette voix, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier.

_« Harry ! »_ pensai-je.

Je touchai enfin un obstacle dure et froid et sans savoir ce que c'était, je me tirai hors de l'eau. Essoufflée, je pris de grosses et longues aspirations, et l'air froid que je respirais me brula les poumons. J'y croyais pas : j'avais réussi. J'essuyai rapidement mes yeux pour mieux distinguer où j'étais. L'obscurité était toujours là, mais les formes floues des gens dans leurs cellules aussi étaient visibles alors heureuse, j'en déduisis que je n'étais pas morte. Puis je me rappelai de la voix que j'avais entendu sous l'eau : celle d'Harry. Je regardai alors autour de moi, presque avec excitation et appréhension. Ce pouvait-il Harry Potter soit là, dans cette prison ? Et si c'était lui qui avait été amené à l'intérieur de la bulle quand l'alarme avait sonné, juste un peu avant le diné des monstres ?

Non, cela n'avait aucun sens ! Jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, Harry Potter était mort. C'est ce dont je me rappelais. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi j'étais maintenant ici.

« Est- ce que ça va, petite sorcière ? » me demanda alors la voix cristalline du cheval.

Je me relevai et me tournai alors vers lui. Il s'était levé et me regardait, curieux. Oui, j'étais bien en un seul morceau ! C'était pratiquement un miracle mais c'était surtout la réalité. Je hochai la tête pour répondre à sa question et lui souris, car si j'avais réussi un tel exploit, alors penser à s'évader n'était peut-être pas aussi fou que ça. Mais un rapide problème vint se dresser contre moi. Un grand problème : comment j'allais sortir Ast de cette barrière magique ? Il y avait trente centimètres au mieux entre le bord de la planche métallique et sa barrière. Je ne pouvais donc pas me déplacer aisément, risquant à tout moment de glisser à cause de mes chaussures mouillées et de retomber dans l'eau.

« Il doit y avoir un système quelque part ! » dis-je, le voyant me suivre des yeux sans comprendre ma manœuvre.

« Crois-tu que cela est aussi simple que ta nage suicidaire jusqu'ici ? » me demanda t-il.

« Cela est forcément quelque part par là. » répondis-je sans relever sa remarque. « Il ne peut pas être à l'intérieur de ta cellule sinon, tu pourrais sortir quand tu le veux. Alors il doit être en dehors de cette barrière. »

« Pourquoi tiens-tu à m'aider, humaine ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, Ast ! » lui répondis-je en relevant la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi à le persuader mais il se tut, me laissant me concentrer sur le sol de sa serrure. C'était forcément par là. Pourquoi je ne voyais rien que la surface grise métallique de la cellule? Pour maintenir la barrière, il fallait bien un mécanisme car aucune magie ne peut tenir aussi longtemps sans être renouvelée. Et aucun mangemort ne venait ici alors forcément, autre chose devait alimenter cette barrière.

Tout d'un coup, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Une mauvaise idée. Il était possible que le mécanisme se trouve sous la cellule, en plein dans l'eau. Un frisson me traversa la colonne vertébral et je me mis à trembler. Je ne voulais surtout pas retourner dans cette affreuse eau noire où la mort m'attendait. J'avais eu de la chance d'arriver en un seul morceau et en vie jusqu'à Ast mais il ne fallait pas que je tente trop souvent le diable. Je ne pouvais même pas retourner sur ma propre cellule alors tout ce qui me restait était ces trente centimètres ridicules entre la barrière de l'animal et l'eau.

Comment allais-je faire maintenant ?

Même Ast semblait déçu que je ne trouve rien. Pendant un moment, il m'avait cru et avait espéré. Mais ne dit pas t-on que l'espoir est le pire des démons ?

Je me retournai alors vers le cheval ailé pour lui faire mes excuses. Je me sentais faible et frustrée de ne pas réussir mon plan d'évasion. Ast me regarda droit dans les yeux et ma voix se perdit. C'était si humiliant. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui annoncer ma défaite, Ast eut tout d'un coup une réaction violente, faisant battre ses ailes fortement au dessus de lui et en tapant du sabot dangereusement. Bien que la barrière me protégeait des vents qu'engendraient les ailes du cheval, sa réaction si proche de moi me terrifia. Instinctivement, je reculai d'un pas en mettant mes bras devant ma tête, comme pour me protéger. Mais mon pas de recul fut plus que trente centimètres et alors que je pensais m'appuyer sur mon pied de derrière, celui-ci ne rencontra que du vide et cela fit basculer mon corps vers l'arrière.

Merde, j'allais de nouveau tomber dans l'eau !

Quand tout d'un coup, pendant ces quelques secondes qui semblaient se dérouler au ralentis, quelque chose se matérialisa devant moi. C'était quelqu'un, c'était un garçon avec des lunettes et une cicatrice. C'était Harry Potter. Son esprit ? Il me tendit la main que je m'empressai de prendre et alors que je m'attendais presque à la voir le traverser, comme si on essayait d'attraper de la fumer, la main d'Harry me retint et me fit revenir sur les trente centimètres de sécurité. Quand j'arrivai de nouveau sur le sol froid, je relevai la tête, cherchant Harry. Il avait déjà disparu. Il était apparu si vite que je me demandai si je ne l'avais pas rêvé, encore une fois.

« Harry ! Harry ! » criai-je ne le cherchant.

C'est alors qu'en voulant me relever, ma main d'appui au sol pressa une surface plus en relief comparé au reste de la cellule qui était lisse. J'entendis comme un " clip " bref et discret et vit, à ma plus grande surprise, la barrière en train de s'effacer. En voyant cela, Ast arrêta de s'agiter, voyant qu'il était libre. Celui-ci déploya alors ses ailes jusqu'à son maximum et je remarquai alors qu'il avait de très grandes et magnifiques ailes blanches. Leurs éclats bleutés permirent d'éclairer plus que je n'avais jamais vu de notre prison. Les prisonniers qui étaient sur des cellules qui s'alignaient pratiquement jusqu'à l'infini, relevèrent la tête, cherchant la source de cette soudaine lumière bleu. Puis, Ast galopa jusqu'au bord de la cellule et s'envola dans les airs. Je le voyais s'éloigner, toujours plus haut. C'est alors qu'un long frisson froid me parcourra de nouveau.

Mais où Ast allait-il comme ça ?

Il était parti, en me laissant là, toute seule dans sa cellule alors que je l'en avais libéré. N'ayant plus trente centimètres de sol, j'avançai vers le milieu de la plate-forme et regarda le ciel. La colère commença à m'envahir. Comment ce cheval ailé avait-il pu me trahir après tous les dangers que j'avais affronté pour le rejoindre. Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire quand je lui avais dis que j'avais besoin de lui, d'où le fait que j'avais fait expert de me jeter dans l'eau pour le rejoindre. Non, il ne pouvait me laisser là, comme ça. Pas après tout ça.

« Ast ! » hurlai-je d'une voix forte, amplifiée par ma colère. « Espèce d'enfoiré, reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Mais je restai dans l'obscurité qu'avait laissé le cheval en partant et en s'éloignant loin de moi. J'attendis longtemps, scrutant toujours les airs mais la brillance de ses ailes ne revint pas. Désespérée et trahie, je me recroquevillai sur moi, laissant mes larmes couler. Je pensais à ma famille et à tout ce que j'aimais. J'avais été si proche du fait que j'allais les retrouver, une fois sortie. Mais maintenant, c'était impossible.

Puis après tous ces efforts, la fatigue commença à se faire ressentir et n'ayant plus de raisons de le repousser, je fermai les yeux et me roulai en boule. A cause de ma traversée dans l'eau, mes vêtements étaient maintenant tout mouillés et ils me collaient à la peau. Et le froid qui régnait dans cette bulle et qui s'installa sur mes vêtement mouillés était insupportable. Alors que je me disais qu'une fois endormie, je ne ressentirais plus rien, j'entendis un hennissement et des ailes fouettaient l'air. Sur le qui vive, je me redressai rapidement et ouvrit grand les yeux avant de les plisser, ne pouvant supporter la lumière bleutée qui venait droit sur moi.

Ast était revenu !

Le cheval vint se poser sur sa cellule, et vint se tenir en face de moi, se dressant de toute sa grandeur. Je le regardai bouche bée, n'y croyant pas. J'étais persuadée qu'il m'avait abandonnée.

« Ne fait pas cette tête, petite Ginny ! » dit-il sur un ton amusé. « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser derrière après que tu m'es libérée ! Parmi les chevaux ailés, nous avons un code à respecter et me voilà endetté envers toi, jeune sorcière. »

Génial ! Maintenant, tout ma bonne humeur me revint d'un coup, me réchauffant rapidement. Finalement, il y avait encore de l'espoir !

« Ast ! » dis-je dans un souffle. « Oh, merci! »

Je me retins de justesse de l'enlacer, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas. Le cheval s'abaissa alors et m'ordonna de monter sur son dos. Je le fis avec la plus grande délicatesse, prenant conscience que je venais d'avoir le plus grand privilège que pouvait accorder un cheval ailé. Puis sans attendre, il s'élança dans l'air et une grande joie m'envahit. J'étais libre, ou du moins, je l'étais bientôt. Je regardai alors en bas et vis grâce à la lumière des ailes d'Ast qu'il y avait bien plus de prisonniers et de cellules que je le pensais. De plus, l'étendue d'eau était immense et je compris alors pourquoi cette prison était parfaite et même terrifiante. Puis, alors que je pensais qu'on allait s'éloigner de tout ça, je vis Ast redescendre vers d'autres cellules.

« Ast, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je en le voyant descendre encore plus bas.

« Nous devons également libérer Kalya ! » me répondit celui-ci en descendant justement vers une cellule qui contenait un autre cheval ailé.

« Non ! Attends ! » m'écriai-je. « Nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous ne savons même pas si nous n'avons pas déjà été repérés ! »

« Alors nous prendrons le temps ! » me répondit durement le cheval. « Je ne partirais pas sans Kalya. »

C'était du suicide. J'avais déjà forcé plusieurs fois sur ma chance et je doutais que celle-ci est encore des cartes à jouer pour moi. Je regardai alors la jument – le nom disait long sur son sexe – et vit qu'elle nous regardait descendre avec espoir. Je compris alors pourquoi Ast avait mit autant de temps à revenir vers moi. Il était allé chercher sa compagne parmi les autres prisonniers, et une fois trouvée, il était revenu vers moi. Il se disait honorer une dette envers moi, mais en faite, il était revenu pour que je délivre sa compagne comme je l'avais fait pour lui.

J'enrageai intérieurement qu'il m'utilise ainsi mais étant donné qu'il était aussi mon seul espoir pour voler vers la sortie, je la bouclai. De même, il y avait trente centimètres entre la barrière magique et l'eau alors Ast s'arrêta devant la cellule, volant plusieurs centimètres au dessus de l'eau.

« Va la libérer ! » m'ordonna t-il.

« S'il te plait, ce n'est pas que pour les chiens ! » répondis-je furieuse et avec mépris.

Cela énerva Ast que je lui réponde de cette manière mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Voyant que je n'avais pas le choix car il n'allait pas partir sans sa Kalya, je me décidai de la libérer. Mais avant de descendre de son dos, je mis les choses au point.

« Tu me promets après de m'emmener dehors avec toi ? » lui demandai-je sur un ton qui indiquait que ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

« Je le ferais ! » me promit-il.

« Comment savoir que tu tiendras parole et que tu ne me laissera pas une fois que j'aurai libérée ton amie ? » demandai-je quand même, suspicieuse.

« La parole d'un cheval ailé est d'or. » me répondit-il sur un ton très sérieux. « Notre code nous interdit d'en faire fi une fois celle-ci prononcée ! » rajouta t-il, voyant que je n'étais pas convaincue.

« Très bien ! » répondis-je finalement.

Puis je descendis de son dos et me dirigeai vers le coin de la cellule. Dans celle de Ast, il était vers le fond, caché par la couleur métallique de la plaque mais reconnaissable au toucher. Je commençai alors à me baisser et à tâtonner le sol lisse. Il était quelque part par là. J'entendis Ast claquer de la mâchoire, me faisant très bien comprendre que je mettais trop de temps. Quand enfin, je sentis une légère bosse et j'appuyai dessus. Comme avant, j'entendis une petit " clip " et la barrière disparut. Kalya hennit alors de contentement et déploya à son tour ses ailes. Eux aussi étaient grands et magnifiques et elles émettaient une douce lumière chaleureuse de couleur or. Elle prit alors son envol, appréciant sa nouvelle liberté. Je revins rapidement vers Ast, ne voulant pas qu'il me laisse là même s'il m'avait promis de ne pas m'abandonner. Je grimpai de nouveau sur son dos et en un coup d'ailes, on fut loin de l'eau et de la cellule et à côté de la jument.

Maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait nous retenir ici. Et comme s'ils connaissaient le chemin à prendre, ils se allèrent tout droit dans les ténèbres.


	2. Chap 2 : Le voyage de Ginny

**Warning :** Pour ce chapitre, pas de scène M.

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages sont à moi, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling. Sauf Ast et Kalya, vus dans le premier chapitre.

**Petite note :** Désolée, je ne suis pas très inspirée pour les titres des chapitres :s

_Bonne Lecture, et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions !_

OoOoO

**La prison de Voldemort**** (La bulle de l'enfer)**

**Chapitre 2 :**** Le voyage de Ginny**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on volait mais cela était beaucoup plus long que je l'aurai imaginé. La prison ne pouvait pas être aussi grande. Enfin, alors que je sentais la fatigue m'envahir et que je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts, je vis une lumière au loin. Cette lumière balayait la zone sombre en face de l'eau, comme un phare.

« Attention, Ast ! La lumière risque de nous faire repérer ! » lui dis-je alors qu'il s'avançait tout droit vers elle.

« Nous sommes obligés de passer par là ! » répliqua t-il. « La seule sortie est là-bas. »

Je le croyais mais la peur me tiraillait l'estomac. Ast et Kalya prirent de la vitesse et habillement, ils s'approchèrent d'un immense bâtiment qui s'étendait sur la fin d'une sorte de rond – comme si on était dans une bulle. Je pouvais voir maintenant la forme arrondie en haut du bâtiment, montrant bien qu'on arrivait à l'extrémité de la prison-bulle. La lumière devenait plus puissante et générale sur les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de l'édifice. On allait forcément être vu. Ast fit plusieurs virages serrés et rapides, et bien que jusqu'ici j'avais évité de trop serrer sa crinière pour me tenir, j'agrippai maintenant cette dernière pour m'assurer de rester sur le dos du cheval. Ast hennit, exprimant ainsi sa douleur, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le lâcher.

« Voilà la sortie ! » s'écria alors Kalya en nous regardant, contente.

« Attention ! » m'écriai-je alors en voyant quelque chose de noir et de rapide foncé sur nous.

Kalya, qui était de dos à la menace, se dégagea de justesse et évita ainsi un jet de lumière rouge.

C'était un sorcier sur son balai qui nous pourchassait en nous jetant des sorts. C'est alors que quelques secondes plus tard, une forte alarme retentit et tout d'un coup, plusieurs ombres se détachèrent du bâtiment pour foncer droit sur nous.

On était repéré !

Ast et Kalya volèrent de plus en plus vite afin d'échapper aux sorts, et j'aurai bien voulu les aider si j'avais ma baguette mais en ce moment précis, je ne pouvais absolument rien faire sauf me tenir très fermement à la crinière d'Ast.

« La sortie! » m'écriai-je une nouvelle fois.

La seule solution pour sortir de cette situation était de partir sinon, un moment donné, on allait être touché par les sorts et au pire des cas, atterrir dans l'eau et finir soit noyés, soit dévorés. La sortie était assez étroite mais il fallait tenter. Les chevaux ailés foncèrent vers l'ouverture mais alors qu'on était si près du but, on entendit un hennissement qui me glaça le sang. Un sort avait touché Kalya et celle-ci perdait de l'altitude, sonnée par le sort.

« Nonnn ! Kalya ! » s'écria Ast.

Il descendit alors à son tour, vers sa compagne, s'éloignant de ce fait de notre sortie.

« Ast ! » m'écriai-je à mon tour. « On ne peut plus rien pour elle. Arrête ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » me hurla t-il. « Je ne la laisserai pas ici. »

« On n'a pas le choix! »

Voyant qu'il ne m'écoutait pas, je tira fort sur sa crinière pour l'arrêter dans sa descente. L'air arrêta alors de me fouetter le visage et je me rendis compte que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Si j'en avais le pouvoir, bien sur que je serais allée aider Kalya. J'étais une Gryffondor après tout et abandonner quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide n'était certainement pas mon genre. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas que de Kalya. Il s'agissait de nous ! Et si jamais il n'y avait pas la menace que notre seule chance de sortir d'ici vivant soit si minime, alors je serais la première à aller chercher la jument. Mais, je ne pouvais le permettre. Pas maintenant. On était allé si loin qu'on ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant, pas même pour Kalya.

« Je suis désolée. » lui murmurais-je en caressant son cou. « Je suis vraiment désolée … mais on doit y aller. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

Je le pensais vraiment et Ast devait le comprendre.

Finalement, le cheval ailé battit de nouveau fortement les ailes pour nous ramener vers le haut. Les mangemorts étaient toujours là, à foncer vers nous. Ast était maintenant en colère et ne cherchait plus à éviter nos poursuivants. Il fit une ligne droite et fonça droit sur eux, assommant quelques-uns avec ses sabots au passage. Puis on passa la porte et tout d'un coup, on quitta l'obscurité pour baigner dans la lumière. Je plissai les yeux, ne pouvant supporter ce changement trop brusque mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Ast. Il fila droit dans les locaux, toujours comme s'il connaissait le chemin à prendre. On traversa alors plusieurs couloirs et grands espaces que je ne reconnus pas, puis enfin, Ast me dit qu'on arrivait à la fin.

Mon cœur, qui battait la chamade durant tout ce périple, s'arrêta un moment, car j'avais du mal à le croire. Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Ast passa à travers une fenêtre et je sentis l'air pure de dehors m'envelopper. J'étais de retour !

J'étais libre !

Ast se dirigea ensuite vers une forêt et après quelques minutes de galop, il s'arrêta. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait, sachant que les mangemorts étaient encore à notre poursuite, quand je l'entendis respirer fort. Forcément, il était épuisé ! Il n'avait pas arrêté de voler depuis notre cellule et il venait juste de faire une course contre les mangemorts depuis la prison. De plus, il avait aussi sa peine : celle d'avoir perdue sa compagne Kalya. Et moi, je m'étais juste contenter de m'accrocher à sa crinière pour éviter de tomber.

« Ma dette est payée maintenant Miss Weasley ! » me dit d'une voix saccadée le cheval ailé.

« Oui je sais, merci ! » lui répondis-je sincèrement. « Mais il faut maintenant que tu te reposes. »

Je le voyais déjà déployer ses ailes, prêt à repartir vers la prison.

« Non ! Repose toi, Ast ! » lui dis-je alors d'une voix douce. « Maintenant qu'on est dehors, on peut trouver du renfort pour secourir Kalya. »

Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de parler de la jument maintenant, mais je savais que si je ne le convainquais pas de se reposer, il serait capable d'y retourner sur le champs. Sa fatigue eut raison de lui et au lieu de reprendre son galop vers l'enfer, il se dirigea dans une petite entrée de grotte et s'y allongea. Au moins, il m'écoutait, pour l'instant ! Comme j'avais encore de l'énergie, j'en profitai pour mettre de la verdure devant notre cachette. Il fallait qu'on puisse se reposer en sécurité. Une fois chose faite, j'allai près de mon ami et m'allongeai. Moi aussi il me fallait des forces car je ne savais pas du tout où j'étais et où je trouverais les miens. Je fermai alors les yeux mais j'essayai de garder une oreille attentive au bruit de dehors. Je ne voudrais pas que les mangemorts nous surprennent dans notre sommeil.

OoOo

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais toujours dans notre pseudo-cachette. Je mis plusieurs minutes à me rendre compte exactement où j'étais. Et avec qui j'étais. Ou plus précisément, avec qui je n'étais pas ! Car plus j'émergeais, plus une présence manquait. Ast était parti !

Décidément, les chevaux ailés n'écoutaient vraiment personne. Surtout lui.

Je sortis prudemment de ma cachette et regardai dans les alentours. Cet idiot de cheval n'était quand même pas reparti vers la prison-bulle ! Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il nous fallait d'abord des renforts avant d'y retourner pour sauver Kalya et tous les autres prisonniers. Puis tout d'un coup, j'entendis un bruit de buisson. Je me retournai sur le qui-vive. Il était maintenant trop tard pour que je retourne discrètement dans ma cachette. Alors que mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine, j'attendis que le danger daigne bien se montrer, pour après improviser une riposte ou une fuite. Voyant qu'il me faisait languir, je marchai doucement vers une branche de bois morte à terre et dans la même lenteur, je me baissai pour la ramasser. Ce n'était pas une arme efficace comme une baguette mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Je pouvais toujours assommer mon ennemi. Puis plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru, une grosse masse blanche sortit des bois.

« Ast ! » dis-je soulagée de le voir surgir et non un mangemort.

« Que compte tu faire avec cet insignifiant bout de bois ? » me demanda t-il surprit.

« Je m'attendais à tout sauf à toi ! » avouai-je.

Il me regarda d'un air bizarre, me faisant comprendre que je n'ai pas l'air d'une grande menace, même armée avec mon bout de bois. Puis il s'avança vers moi et m'interrogea du regard.

« Maintenant, ou va t-on ? » me demanda t-il.

« On ? » répétai-je à mon tour étonnée. « Je pensais que ta seule idée était de retourner sauver Kalya. »

« Donc tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup ! » rétorqua t-il.

« Non, bien sur que non ! »

Règle numéro 1 dans le guide des animaux magiques : " Ne jamais contrarier une espèce plus puissante que vous ! "

« Nous irons chercher tes amis ! » reprit-il.

Sur ce, il se baissa suffisamment bas pour me permettre de monter sur son dos, et on partit à petit trot. Je savais pourquoi il ne volait pas : on était encore trop près de la prison et sans aucun doute, la plupart des mangemorts de là-bas étaient à notre recherche, alors mieux valait voyager discrètement.

Le trajet dura une éternité pour moi. J'avais tellement hâte de revoir ma famille et mes amis que le temps était devenu mon ennemi. De plus, c'était Ast qui contrôlait nos voyages. Il allait à l'allure qu'il voulait et s'arrêtait quand il le désirait. Après tout, comme il me le disait tout le temps, c'était lui la monture et c'était lui qui marchait. Mais pour moi, il allait quand même bien trop lentement, surtout quand on sait qu'on était poursuivit.

Au début, je voulais qu'il m'amène au Terrier, mais après mure réflexions, c'était débile. Voldemort et pratiquement tous ses partisans savaient qu'on était " Les Résistants ". Généralement, le nom Weasley était souvent accompagné par " traite à son sang ". Alors je pensai à d'autres endroits susceptibles de cacher les membres de l'Ordre et tous les résistants – dont ma famille. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits à ma connaissance qui n'étaient pas conquis par les mangemorts. La maison des Black : non, elle devait même être surveiller maintenant. Près Au Lard : non plus. Poudlard : définitivement non. Le chemin de Traverse : surement pas. Quand tout d'un coup, une idée me vint. La boutique de Fred et George !

Bon, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit mais une fois saccagée par les mangemorts, elle allait sans aucun doute être laissée comme étant une ruine. Et même si il n'y avait personne, je pourrais toujours laisser un message là-bas, et j'étais persuadée que ma famille le recevra. J'avais tellement envi de leur dire que j'étais en vie, et surtout libre.

J'indiquai à mon compagnon de route la destination et la route à suivre. Toujours furtivement, on progressait petit à petit. Puis enfin, on arriva à destination. Je savais que le monde était devenu lugubre – presque comme une version en noir et blanc d'un film d'horreur – alors avant de pénétrer sur le chemin de traverse, j'arrêtai un moment Ast.

« Il nous faut nous camoufler ! » dis-je alors en allant dans une boutique londonienne de vêtement.

Ast m'assura qu'il n'avait pas besoin de telle chose car grâce à sa magie, il était invisible – quand il le voulait – aux moldues. Je le crus sur parole mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je n'avais pas d'argent alors je me résolus à voler mes vêtements. Et grâce à la magie du cheval, une fois sortit du magasin, le vendeur qui me courrait après ne me vit pas dehors. Il jura mais il laissa tomber l'affaire. J'avais pris des vêtements sombres pour me fondre dans le nouveau décor du Chemin de Traverse, avec un pull à grande capuche afin de cacher mon visage. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Mes cheveux étaient trop reconnaissable. Avant j'adorais avoir cette couleur rouge feu qui se voyait à des kilomètres mais maintenant, c'était dangereux. Je dis alors à Ast qu'il fallait absolument que je me teigne les cheveux. Je vola encore une fois dans un magasin une teinture noir corbeau et je dus faire ma teinture dans les toilettes publiques. Puis bien que Ast avait rouspété, je salissais volontairement son pelage si blanc, afin qu'une fois devant la boutique de Fred et George, il soit moins tape à l'œil. Maintenant, ce n'était plus un beau cheval blanc mais un cheval gris et sale. C'était donc parfait.

Cela m'avait pris une bonne journée car il était plus difficile de paraître normale dans une foule de moldue. De plus, j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque pas, un mangemort allait apparaitre et me jeter un sort.

Puis, ne voulant pas attendre le lendemain matin alors qu'on était si près du Chemin de Traverse, Ast survola les murs anti-moldue pour accéder directement à l'allée des magasins sorciers. Comme

je m'y attendais, l'ambiance était macabre. Peu de gens marchaient dans la ruelle et tous portaient des habits digne d'un enterrement. Et pratiquement toutes les boutiques étaient fermées et saccagées. Je reconnus rapidement celui de mes frère. Leur gadget magique, qui montrait bien quel genre de magasin s'était, était cassé. Des marques noirs de brulures étaient présents de partout, et la moitié de la tête du robot n'était plus là. C'était horrible ! J'entrai quand même dans la boutique, vérifiant juste avant que personne ne nous regardait. Et comme malgré tout, Ast était imposant et donc rapidement repérable, il rentra avec moi. Tout était cassé et les lumières étaient éteintes. Ast n'eut pas besoin de faire attention à quoi que ce soit en avançant. Il était évident qu'il n'y avait personne ici.

« Alors, petite Ginny ! Ou sont-ils, tes fiers et courageux amis ? » me demanda t-il sur un ton presque ironique.

« Apparemment, pas là ! » lui répondis-je brutalement, étant énervée de voir qu'on avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Je savais qu'en venant ici, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il y ait personne. Mais j'avais tellement envi de les voir que je m'étais accrochée à l'idée que je les verrais ici. C'était douloureux et c'était frustrant. Maintenant je ne savais pas où cherchait et je doute qu'Ast veuille vérifier avec moi toutes les possibilités. Il était patient mais pas autant.

« Que fait-on maintenant Ginny ? » me demanda Ast en voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

« Je suppose qu'on a plus rien à faire ici ! » répondis-je seulement. « Je vais quand même laisser un message à papa et maman si jamais ils repassent ici, ou qu'un allié passe par là.

« Et si ce quelqu'un est un de nos ennemis ? » demanda le cheval.

« Je vais l'écrire dans le langage des Maraudeurs. Ils devraient le comprendre et les mangemorts non. »

Je pris alors un papier déchiré qui trainait par terre, une plume cassée et alla vers le rayon des encres magiques inventées par mes frères. Je m'assis sur une table renversée et commençai à chercher les mots. Je connaissais les termes des Maraudeurs mais je ne savais pas comment formuler ça sans qu'ils mettent des jours à déchiffrer mes quelques lignes. Et le temps pour l'inspiration me manquait. Sans parler qu'Ast claquait souvent de la mâchoire et des sabots pour bien me montrer son impatience. Pour lui, il était clair qu'on perdait du temps mais pour moi, c'était important.

_À Lunard et co_

C'est moi, Gin la rouquine Weas..

Zut, je ne savais pas comment me designer sans pour autant me trahir. Et puis, un détail avait resurgit brutalement en moi. Queudver, jusqu'au dernière nouvelle, étant encore en vie et et un des plus proches partisans de Voldemort. Si j'écrivais mon message avec des termes des Maraudeurs, il serait également capable de le lire.

Merlin, aujourd'hui, j'avais vraiment la poisse !

Je déchirai en petit morceau ma lettre et ramassai une notre feuille. Comment j'allais procéder ?

Alors que je réfléchissais, on entendit tout d'un coup un bruit. Ast et moi relevons immédiatement la tête. Le bruit ne venait pas de l'entrée du magasin mais du fond. Se pouvait-il qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un et qu'il s'était caché en nous voyant rentrer ? Zut ! Si c'était un sorcier de Voldemort, il avait entendu toute notre conversation. Et ce crétin d'Ast m'avait appelé par mon prénom. C'était bien la peine de mettre camouflée et d'avoir changée ma couleur de cheveux. Je savais qu'il était maintenant un peu tard mais je remis ma capuche. Avec un peu de chance, il n'avait pas encore vu mon visage.

J'entendis alors quelqu'un lancer un lumos et une lumière venant bien du débarra derrière la caisse apparut. Encore zut ! L'intrus avait une baguette et moi non. Quoique avec tout ce qu'il y avait dans le magasin, je pouvais trouver quelque chose pour me défendre. Mais en aurais-je seulement le temps ?

« Qui est là ? » lançai-je quand même, ne pouvant supporter cette attente une seconde de plus.

« Ginny ? » lança une voix masculine.

La personne me connaissait, il était évident. Mes ennemis ne m'appelleraient jamais " Ginny ". Au pire " Weasley " mais pas " Ginny ". Mais je n'étais pas sûre alors je restai prudente.

« Qui est là ? » répétai-je une seconde fois. « Montrez-vous. De toute façon, je ne suis pas armée. »

C'était vrai mais je pouvais vite y remédier. Je voulais absolument connaître l'identité de cette individu. Il semblait me connaître mais moi non, et ce n'était pas équitable. L'homme de la lumière avança mais son lumos m'empêchait de l'identifier. Puis il baissa enfin sa baguette et je vis une tignasse rousse. Un de ma famille. Ron !

En le reconnaissant, je lui sautai dans les bras. Il m'accueillit avec méfiance alors que je le serrai fort, trop contente de le retrouver. Quel bonheur de le voir ! Puis j'entendis d'autres lumos et d'autres gens apparurent, baguettes levées, droit sur moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Ron ! » dis-je en le lâchant pour mieux le voir.

« Ginny ? » redemanda t-il d'une voix confuse.

« Ben oui, qui d'autre ? » lui répondis-je étonnée. « Tu ne reconnais même pas ta propre sœur. »

Il était évident que non. Puis les autres baguettes se baissèrent et je vis tous ceux que j'aime. Papa, maman, mes frères, Hermione et … Harry ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il était mort ! Il est mort !

« Ha... Harry ? » demandai-je, totalement perdue.

Il me sourit et s'avança vers moi, près à m'enlacer mais quand même sur la réserve. Ou alors c'était moi, car j'étais encore sous le choc. J'avais fait un pas en arrière, n'arrêtant pas de le fixer. Peut-être que c'était son fantôme, comme dans la prison-bulle.

« Ginny, ma douce ! » dit-il dans un murmure.

« Ginny! » s'écria cette fois-ci une voix de femme.

Femme qui d'ailleurs se jeta sur moi, comme je l'avais fait précédemment avec Ron.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir ! » me dit-elle en me serrant encore plus fort. « Je ne savais pas ce que t'étais devenu. J'ai eu si peur ! »

« Maman ! » reconnus-je la voix et l'étreinte – étreinte qui m'avait drôlement manquer. « Je vais bien... enfin non, là j'étouffe ! »

Celle-ci alors me lâcha et je vis alors qu'elle pleurait. Les autres avaient tous des sourires aux visages avec une expression de soulagement gravées sur leurs traits, mais je ne m'attardai pas sur tout le monde. Mes yeux s'étaient de nouveau posés sur Harry. Ne pouvant toujours pas y croire, j'avançai ma main vers lui et le poussai légèrement avec un doigt. Surprise, mon doigt s'arrêta au contact de son torse et la petite pression que j'avais donné le fit bouger légèrement vers l'arrière.

« Il est bien vrai, Gin ! » me dit Fred – ou George – en rigolant de mon action.

« En chair et en os ! » rajouta le deuxième jumeau.

« Que... comment est-ce possible ? » demandai-je surprise. « Tu n'es … pas supposé être mort ? »

« Vois-tu ma chérie, » commença mon père « Harry semble être à l'épreuve des Avada Kedavra ! »

Tout le monde rigola à cette expression. Voilà que mon père avait encore essayé de prendre un dicton moldue avec un terme magique : " être à l'épreuve des balles ". Puis, comprenant quand même ce que venait de me dire mon père, je me jetai sur Harry. C'était bien vrai, il était là, bien vivant. Il m'enlaça à son tour avec entrain.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » dis-je alors dans un faible murmure.

« Toi aussi, Ginny jolie. » me répondit-il.

Puis, on entendit des raclements de gorges et prenant conscience que tout le monde – c'est à dire ma famille au complet et mes amis – nous regardaient, on se lâcha enfin. J'avais les joues en feu mais cette gêne n'était pas si accommodante que ça.

« Mais dit moi ! » reprit Harry. « Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? »


	3. Chap 3 : De retour à la prisonbulle

**Warning : **Attention, pour ce chapitre, scène M.

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages sont à moi, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling. Sauf Ast, Kalya (vus avant), Sharp et Cassandra (qui apparaitrons ici)!

_Comme toujours, Bonne Lecture et __s'il vous plait, __quelques commentaires pour savoir si ça vaut la peine de continuer ou non ! Merci !_

OoOoO

**La prison de Voldemort**** (La bulle de l'enfer)**

**Chapitre 3 :** **De retour à la prison-bulle**

« Mais dit moi ! » reprit Harry. « Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? »

Je compris alors immédiatement pourquoi quand j'étais rentrée dans salle, personne n'était venu à moi immédiatement en me voyant. Et pourquoi Ron, qui s'était finalement montré, s'était avancé sur un pas méfiant. Apparemment, ma teinture avait bien marché. Finalement, heureusement que Ast avait prononcé mon nom dans la boutique, sans quoi, ils n'auraient pas eu de doute et ne se seraient pas montrés.

En parlant de Ast, il fallait que je le présente. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre que personne ne m'ait fait encore la remarque. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne le voyait pas, surtout qu'il m'avait dit que son pouvoir d'invisibilité ne marchait que sur les moldues. Je me retournai alors, et remarquai pour la première fois qu'il n'était plus là. Ou était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il parti alors qu'on avait enfin trouver de l'aide?

Voyant que je cherchais quelque chose, mes amis se mirent également à regarder dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? » me demanda mon père, inquiet.

« Ast a disparu ! » répondis-je, sentant naitre un début d'angoisse.

« Ast ? » répéta Hermione.

« Oui, le cheval avec qui je suis rentrée dans le magasin. »

Pourquoi maintenant tout le monde me regardait comme si je disais une absurdité ? S'ils m'observaient depuis le début, ils avaient forcément du le voir.

« Je parlais avec lui quand je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne. » expliquai-je.

« Oui, tu parlais avec quelqu'un... » reprit Remus. «... mais on a pas vu avec qui ! »

« Quoi ? Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas vu ? C'est un cheval ailé. C'est difficile de ne pas le voir ! » répondis-je, sentant la boule d'angoisse devenir plus grande.

« Un cheval ailé ? » répéta cette fois-ci Neville.

« Mais Ginny. » reprit Hermione. « Les chevaux ailés sont un mythe. Aucun sorcier n'en a vu. On raconte qu'ils ne se montrent jamais. Le seul a avoir eu se privilège, c'est Hercule, qui d'ailleurs, est aussi un mythe. On dit qu'ils ont le pouvoir de se rendre invisible aux yeux des humains tels qu'ils soient et que si jamais on en voit un, c'est parce qu'ils l'ont bien voulu. »

« Mais et Ast ? » demandai-je encore sur le choc. « C'est quand même grâce à lui que je suis ici maintenant ! »

« Alors cela signifie que Voldemort a des chevaux ailés comme allié ! » dit sévèrement Bill.

« Non, attendez ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il était prisonnier comme moi et on a même libéré sa compagne, une jument ailé, avant de sortir. »

« Ginny a peut-être raison. » reprit Hermione. « Les chevaux ailés sont aussi connu pour n'être au service de personne. Alors il se peut que Voldemort n'ait pas réussi à les joindre dans son camps et pour cela, il les a enfermé dans la nouvelle prison. »

Ce que disait Hermione était plutôt censé. De plus, elle ne se trompait que rarement, et encore. Mais je n'avais pas rêvé non plus, sinon comment j'aurai réussi à m'échapper de la prison-bulle si Ast n'existait pas ? Comment j'aurai fait pour parvenir au Chemin de Traverse entière, en vie, et si rapidement ? Ce n'était pas logique ! Ast était bien réelle, et il me suffisait de le retrouver pour le prouver !

C'est alors que tout d'un coup, on entendit bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre. Tout le monde se mit sur le qui-vive et avait redressé leur baguette vers la porte de l'entrée.

« Viens, Ginny ! Cet endroit n'est plus sur. » me dit mon père, alors que tout le monde commençait à se retrancher vers le fond du magasin.

J'emboitai alors le pas de mes parents quand tout d'un coup, une corde magique sortit brusquement de la porte d'entrée et vint s'enrouler autour de moi. Puis d'un geste brusque, celle-ci me tira vers le dehors du magasin. Le sortilège d' **Incarcerem**. Je m'écrasai alors de tout mon poids sur le sol solide et cabossé du Chemin de Traverse. La douleur se propagea dans tout mon corps, ce qui me fit pousser un juron. Le temps que j'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, je vis des formes noirs lancer des sorts droit dans le magasin.

C'était un piège !

« Fuyez ! » m'écriai-je alors à pleine voix.

Dire que j'avais enfin réussi à revoir tout le monde. Comment diable les mangemorts avaient su qu'on était là ? M'avaient-ils suivi ? Pourtant sur le chemin, rien n'indiquait une telle éventualité.

Le combat continuait devant moi, qui impuissante et bien ligotée, ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils s'enfuient tous.

« Cela suffit ! » cria tout d'un coup une puissante voix d'homme. « Traites, rendez-vous immédiatement ou je tue la jeune Weasley ! »

« Non ! » m'écriai-je désespérée. « Surtout, ne venez pas. Fuyez ! »

« Silence, sorcière ! » me frappa alors l'un des mangemorts.

Ayant été frappée brutalement dans l'estomac, mon souffle se coupa et une horrible douleur surgit dans mon ventre. Puis j'entendis comme des bruits de pas et vit plusieurs personnes sortirent du magasin encore plus saccagé qu'avant. C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ? Je n'étais pas suffisamment importante pour qu'ils se rendent tous ainsi. Je vis alors ma famille sortir, ainsi que que quelques membres de l'Ordre – dont Remus – et Neville, Luna et Seamus. C'était beaucoup mais au moins, Harry, Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas là. Ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir. C'était la seule bonne chose que je voyais dans cette situation. Mon père et ma mère me regardaient, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ils n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à me perdre une seconde fois.

Le mangemort regarda le résultat de sa capture et semblait assez fier de lui. C'était sans aucun doute la plus grande prise qu'il eut jamais eu depuis le combat à Poudlard. Puis j'entendis tout d'un coup un bruit d'aile et vit une lumière bleutée descendre vers nous. Ast ! Ainsi donc, il n'était pas vraiment parti. Les mangemorts ne firent rien en le voyant, ce qui était bizarre car tout le monde – sans exception – semblait le voir. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui mais lui ne semblait pas s'y intéresser. Son regard s'était immédiatement poser sur moi et depuis il ne me lâchait plus.

« Ast ! » dis-je dans un souffle. « Qu'est-ce que... »

« Cheval ailé ! » m'interrompit le mangemort de tout à l'heure. « Ton aide nous a été très utile. Comme promis, tu es libre ! »

Quoi ? Son aide ? Comment ça son aide ?

Je le regardai alors avec un regard remplis de colère. Finalement, je n'aurai jamais du faire confiance à ce stupide cheval prétentieux et égocentrique ! Mais quand avait-il bien pu passer un accord avec les mangemorts ? On avait toujours été ensemble depuis notre évasion. Attendez ! Non ! Un moment donné, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait encore abandonnée. Le lendemain de notre évasion ! Je m'étais réveillée seule et j'avais cru qu'il était retourné à la prison-bulle pour aller chercher Kalya. Était-ce ce qui s'était passé ? Avait-il vraiment été repris en essayant de sauver Kalya ? Était-ce à ce moment là qu'il avait passé le marché ? Ou était-ce avant dans la prison? Ou bien après dans les bois ?

Je n'en savais rien mais Ast avait bien caché son jeu jusqu'ici. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il s'arrêtait sans arrêt durant le trajet. Il s'assurait que les mangemorts nous suivaient bien. Et moi, comme une idiote, j'avais pensé que c'était parce qu'il était fatigué, et je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. Il était clair que son marché était d'amener nos ennemis tout droit vers mes amis et que j'avais été l'appât. Voilà aussi pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler par mon prénom quand on discutait dans le magasin alors qu'avant dans la prison, j'avais eu le droit à plusieurs surnom mais jamais de " Ginny " à proprement parler. Il voulait obliger mes amis à sortir, sachant qu'ils ne me reconnaitraient pas avec ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

« Ast, espèce de traite ! » m'écriai-je, encore plus en colère.

« Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu ! » s'indigna le cheval en regardant cette fois-ci le mangemort, sans plus se préoccuper de moi. « Le marché était que si je vous conduis aux traites, alors vous me libériez avec Kalya. »

« Le marché disait que si on capture Harry Potter et sa bande de traites, alors vous serez libre avec votre compagne. » rectifia le mangemort. « Hors, Harry Potter n'est pas là. »

Ast semblait furieux d'avoir ainsi été joué par les mots et voyant qu'il n'était plus utile qu'il reste là, il déploya de nouveau ses ailes, prêt à partir.

« Je suis navrée, petite sorcière. » me dit-il en me regardant une dernière fois. « Mais maintenant, ce monde est gouverné par la loi du plus fort et ce n'est pas nous ! »

Puis, il s'envola et en un instant, il disparut du ciel. Le mangemort se ré-concentra sur nous et il me souleva – car j'étais toujours par terre – pour me mettre avec les autres, qui avaient été désarmés.

« Maintenant, » dit le mangemort « vous allez gentiment me dire où se trouve Harry Potter ! Ou sinon...»

Et sans plus attendre, il lança un endoloris à la personne qui était devant lui – c'est à dire Neville. Celui-ci s'écroula alors par terre, hurlant de douleur. Le mangemort ne désactiva son sort qu'après de longues minutes de torture.

« Je suppose avoir était clair. » dit-il alors avec un sourire satisfait. « Alors, où est-il ? »

Personne ne parla et ne se regarda. Personnellement, je ne savais pas du tout où il était à ce moment là et je savais que les autres ne parleraient pas non plus. Voyant qu'on était trop long pour répondre, le mangemort relança un endoloris à Neville qui venait à peine de reprendre son souffle. On le vit alors se tordre de douleur de nouveau et ne pouvant plus le supporter, ma mère voulut le protéger.

« Arrêtez ! » cria t-elle. « Laissez le ! »

Le mangemort arrêta son sort pour regarder ma mère avec dégout. Et sans attendre, il lui lança un endoloris, et pratiquement tout le monde dans la famille réagir en allant vers elle, pour la protéger à son tour.

« Comme c'est touchant ! » finit par dire le mangemort. « Tout le monde protège maman ! »

« La ferme ! » osai-je alors. « Si on ne dit rien à propos d'Harry, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est mort ! La nouvelle a dû circuler pourtant, à moins que tu sois trop stupide pour te mettre au courant. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'avais eu mais après la trahison d'Ast et la torture de Neville et de ma mère, je laissai exploser ma colère. Le mangemort n'apprécia pas mon insolence et pour être sur que je ne sois protégée par personne, il me lança un sort qui me propulsa dans le coin opposé de la ruelle. J'étais encore à moitié assommée qu'il me lança déjà un endoloris. J'entendis les rires des mangemorts présents et les voix de mes frères qui criaient mon nom mais ils étaient retenus par d'autres mangemorts. La douleur était intense et affreusement longue. A croire qu'il enchainait sur moi le sort afin de me faire souffrir le plus possible. Alors que j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, le mangemort arrêta et de grands bruits de fracas retentirent. Je me forçai alors à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient apparus, lançant des sorts aux mangemorts qui avaient été distrait par ma torture. Grâce à cela, le nombre de nos ennemis diminua et je vis Harry courir vers moi. Il m'aida à me relever et m'embrassa doucement sur le front, comme pour me rassurer.

« Je suis là, maintenant ! » me dit-il dans un souffle. « Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda t-il ensuite inquiet.

Je hochai de la tête pour lui dire que oui puis on rejoignit les autres qui avaient presque tous récupérés leurs baguettes. Et alors qu'on allait effectuer une retraite, tout d'un coup, un nombre impressionnant d'ombres nous entoura. Pas moins d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts étaient apparus. Tous avaient leurs baguettes sur nous, mais ne désespérant pas, on continua de riposter.

« Transplanez, les enfants ! » s'écria Remus.

Seamus et Luna réussirent la manœuvre, étant donné qu'ils étaient au centre de notre formation de défense. Et alors qu'on se préparait à faire de même, un sort toucha Ron, qui s'effondra à nos pieds. Essayant de ne pas paniquer, on voulut le prendre pour qu'il transplane avec nous quand soudain, George et Bill s'effondrèrent à leur tour.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria alors mon père. « Plus on s'en débarrasse et plus il en arrive. Ça n'en finira jamais ! »

« Attention ! » s'écria alors Hermione en voyant un sort aller droit sur Harry.

Elle réussit à le dévier de justesse mais le sort alla s'écraser contre une façade d'une boutique qui tenait à peine debout. Cela provoqua son affaissement, ce qui fit fuir les quelques mangemorts qui en étaient à proximité. On voulut alors en profiter pour s'enfuir mais rapidement, d'autres mangemorts apparurent et ils resserrèrent leur rang, nous privant ainsi de toute possibilité de fuite. Maintenant, on était vraiment en position de faiblesse.

« Rendez-vous ! » s'écria un mangemort. « Et je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de transplaner. »

Pour que son argument tienne la route, ce mangemort pointa alors sa baguette sur Hermione, la touchant avec son bout à la gorge, comme un couteau. On n'avait pas le choix, on devait obéir. Résignés, on baissa nos baguettes et rapidement, les mangemorts nous les prirent.

_**OoOo**_

Après, tout se passa très vite. On fut tous amenés – ramenée pour mon cas – à la prison de Voldemort. Le trajet avait été beaucoup plus rapide qu'avec Ast. D'ailleurs, ce dernier aurait du rester un peu plus longtemps car ainsi, il aurait pu libérer sa précieuse Kalya, maintenant qu'Harry Potter était lui aussi prisonnier. Durant le trajet, les mangemorts avaient fait appel à des géants pour renforcer la sécurité. Et on nous avait attaché avec des menottes magiques, qui nous empêchaient d'utiliser la magie et qui, au moindre gestes louches, nous faisaient ressentir une douleur aigüe à la poitrine. Ce fut un voyage très pénible.

Une fois dans le bâtiment de la prison, on nous fit mettre en file indienne. C'était incroyable combien le nombre de mangemorts avait doublé depuis mon départ. Il était inutile de penser à s'enfuir. C'était sans doute parce qu'il y avait la plupart des membres de l'Ordre et surtout, parce qu'il y avait Harry Potter. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre qu'ils décident de l'enfermer ici au lieu de l'envoyer directement à Voldemort, qui j'en étais sûre, adorerait le tuer une seconde fois.

On nous fit passer un par un à travers une barrière magique qui annulait tous sorts susceptibles de modifier partiellement notre identité. Par exemple, pour George, le sort qui cachait son oreille meurtrie quand l'Ordre était allé cherché Harry chez lui à sa majorité disparut. Et pour mon cas, ce fut ma coloration qui s'en alla. Puis, on dut enfiler une " tenue de prisonnier " crème – pantalon pour les garçons et pantacourt pour les filles – quand tout d'un coup, on fut arrêté par un mangemort plutôt jeune.

« Halte ! » s'écria t-il comme si on était à l'armée.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et le regarda. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Même ses " amis " le regardaient avec interrogation. Puis il avança vers nous et je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il prenne Harry, disant qu'il allait être livrer à Voldemort. Harry se trouvait juste devant moi mais ce ne fut pas vers lui que se dirigea le mangemort. Non, en faite, il vint juste se poster devant moi !

« Ginny Weasley ! » dit-il sur un ton mielleux repoussant.

Je n'osai pas répondre, mais j'eus le réflexe instinctive de me placer plus derrière Harry et je sentis Charlie se rapprocher de moi, comme pour me rassurer de sa présence. C'était son seul moyen de me protéger. Mais qu'est-ce que ce mangemort me voulait ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sharp ? » demanda un de nos surveillants, se posant apparemment les mêmes questions que nous.

« Des informations ! » dit-il en me regardant toujours droit dans les yeux. « Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait content de savoir comment une prisonnière privée de ses pouvoirs a réussit à s'enfuir de sa prison ! »

C'était pourtant évident. Ast, le cheval ailé, m'avait aidé. Je ne voyais pas ce qui y avait d'autre à rajouter. D'ailleurs, ses " amis " non plus ne comprenaient pas où il voulait en venir.

« Allez, vient par là, petite fille ! » dit-il en me prenant brutalement par le bras, me dégageant ainsi de la file.

« Lâchez moi ! » protestai-je apeurée.

« Laissez-là tranquille ! » s'écria Charlie qui essaya de me retenir mais ses mains étaient toujours emprisonnées par le fer magique.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » cria à son tour Harry.

« Harry ! Non ! Papa ! Maman ! » m'écriai-je.

J'étais prête à énumérer tous leurs noms mais aucun ne pouvait me venir en aide malgré nos proximités. Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine que je ne dormais que 5h par jour – et encore, que sur une oreille – alors, avec tous les évènements qui avaient suivi notre arrestation au Chemin de Traverse, je n'avais plus aucune force. Pourtant, le mangemort Sharp n'était pas si fort que ça. Il était juste en meilleure forme que moi. Je voyais tout le monde s'agiter dans la file mais c'était trop tard car Sharp m'emmenait déjà vers un escalier. Je ne les voyais plus mais je pouvais toujours les entendre, alors je continuai de lutter, m'accrochant à tous ceux que je pouvais : porte, barres d'escaliers... .

Puis il m'emmena dans une immense salle au sol blanc et à ciel ouvert. Il y avait des sorciers mais Sharp leur fit comprendre de s'en aller. Puis, il me jeta au sol, pour me dominer de toute sa grandeur. Je le regardai, terrifiée. Je n'aimais vraiment pas son regard. On aurait presque dit qu'il était cannibale vue la façon dont il me regardait, me donnant l'impression qu'il allait me manger toute crue. Puis, il se mit à califourchon sur moi et m'agrippa férocement les cheveux, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur.

« Bien ! Petite fille, crie ! » me murmura t-il à l'oreille. « Résiste, cela donnera plus d'action à notre entrevue ! Après tout, les Weasley sont connus pour être des coriaces. Et toi, on dit que tu es succulente. »

Ce sadique allait vraiment me manger !

Puis, il mit tout son poids sur moi et me bloqua mes bras au dessus de ma tête avec une de ses main. Je le voyais s'approcher de mon visage et comme je redoutais qu'il m'embrasse, d'un mouvement vif, je tournai la tête. Mais cela ne le déstabilisa pas et il me mordit... – m'embrassa ? – dans le cou.

« Arrêtez ! Espèce de pervers cannibale dégénéré ! » hurlai-je de toute ma voix.

« Non, non ! Les seuls mots que je veux entendre venant de toi, c'est "Maitre" et des gémissements. » répondit-il presque amusé. « Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger. Enfin, pas littéralement ! »

Voilà qui n'était pas du tout rassurant. Il en avait même oublié le pourquoi je me retrouvais seule avec lui – à moins que cela soit une excuse pour me torturer tranquillement.

« Je... je vous dirais tout ! » dis-je en sanglotant, ne pouvant supporter sa bouche sur mon corps.

« J'en suis persuadé ! » me souffla t-il.

« Dans ce cas, arre... Non ! »

Je venais de sentir sa main libre se faufiler à travers mon T-shirt et empoigner brutalement un de mes seins. Je voulus crier et me débattre pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet homme mais il se colla encore plus contre moi et m'embrassa violemment, empêchant tout son de sortir de ma bouche.

C'était un cauchemar !

Puis il se releva de quelques centimètres et sortit sa baguette. Il me jeta un sort que je ne connaissais pas mais qui eut pour effet de retirer toutes mes forces. Les moldues avaient une drogue qui avait pratiquement les mêmes effets : ils appelaient ça "la drogue du violeur".

« Bien ! » reprit alors le mangemort en se relevant totalement d'au dessus de moi. « Maintenant que tu as compris qui domine l'autre, ma tigresse, il est temps de passer à l'interrogatoire. Pour chaque mauvaise réponse, une punition. »

Il semblait évident qu'il se délectait de la situation. Il me posa en premier lieu une question débile, comme : « Comment as-tu fait pour sortir de la prison ! »

« Grâce au cheval ailé, crétin ! » répondis-je d'une petite voix, n'arrivant pas à faire mieux.

« Ma petite Ginny ! » répondit-il en soufflant. « J'ai pourtant été clair. Ne pas être isolante et donner de meilleures réponses. »

Il se remit alors à califourchon sur moi et ne se gêna pas pour soulever mon T-shirt jusqu'à mon cou, dévoilant l'intégralité de mon buste nu à cet homme. Puis, il prit en bouche un de mes seins et s'amusa avec l'autre.

« … suffit ! » pouvais-je à peine murmurer, mes yeux débordants de larmes.

« Maitre ! » me rappela t-il, en mordillant au passage un de mes tétons.

« Ma.. maître ! Je vous en supplie. »

« Tu apprends moins vite qu'on me l'avait dit ! » dit-il alors en se relevant pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, mais tout en gardant ses mains sur ma poitrine pour malaxer mes seins. « Ceci était une punition. Maintenant, répond à ma question ! »

Ce Sharp était vraiment débile mais je me gardai de lui dire. Il me faisait vraiment peur alors je lui dis ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« J'ai demandé au cheval ailé qui était près de ma cellule de m'aider. » repris-je dans un souffle.

« Comment es-tu arrivée à sa cellule ? »

« Je.. j'ai sauté dans l'eau ! »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! » s'écria t-il, maintenant en colère.

La réponse ne lui plaisait apparemment pas et pourtant, je lui disais la vérité. Pour me punir, il descendit alors mon pantalon et il se mit à caresser mes cuisses. Un frisson de dégout me monta alors dans l'estomac. Il fallait que cela finisse vite sinon, j'allai vomir et j'étais persuadée qu'il allait mal le prendre.

« La vérité, ma petite ! » reprit-il.

« Je... j'ai... vraiment sauté dans l'eau ! » répondis-je avec difficulté. « Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre nos cellules. »

« Tu mens ! Les requins et autres bestioles de la mer t'auraient déjà dévorée avant d'atteindre la cellule du cheval ! »

Je sentis alors sa main s'avançait vers ma culotte et je réprimai un cri. Même si je ne sentais plus mes forces, j'essayai de bouger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive à cette endroit. Mais mes efforts furent vains et je sentis ses mains écarter mes cuisses afin d'en glisser une dans ma culotte. Ses doigts me touchaient mon intimité et je perdis alors ma voix.

Sharp continuait à me poser des questions mais je n'arrivais plus à lui répondre, ne pouvant pas ignorer ses doigts s'agitaient dans ma culotte.

« Répond ! » s'écria t-il alors, n'aimant pas mon silence. « Ah moins que tu trouves ça tellement délicieux que tu n'arrives plus à te concentrer ! »

C'était exactement ça mais à l'inverse. Tout ceci me dégoutait ! La seule chose que me permettait son sort était de pleurer.

« Et après ? » me demanda t-il. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je... hn ! »

Son doigt s'était plus enfoncé en moi, ce qui m'avait fait mal. Je le vis alors sourire. Il avait du croire que c'était un gémissement de plaisir car il recommença son mouvement et vint même rajouter un autre doigt, ce qui m'arracha une autre plainte de douleur.

« Finalement, t'aime ça hein, petite salope ! »

Je secouai la tête et ferma les yeux, espérant que la torture s'arrête le plus rapidement possible.

« Si tu es sage et que tu réponds à toutes mes questions, je te promets d'autres plaisirs. » reprit-il.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il recommença à embrasser mes seins, les doigts de sa main toujours occupés à tirailler mon intimité. Je tournai la tête, voulant m'enlever toutes les sensations que je ressentais : la peur, le dégout, la tristesse, la douleur. C'est alors que je vis des gens marcher tout autour de nous. Des gens qui ressemblaient à des moldues. Pas de capes, pas de baguettes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne réagissaient-ils pas alors que j'étais en train de me faire violer ?

« À... À l'aide ! » m'écriai-je, espérant que ces individus m'entendent et me libèrent de ce calvaire.

Sharp releva alors la tête et regarda autour de nous pour voir à qui je m'adressais. Il se mit tout d'un coup à rire et me gifla, me regardant avec des yeux amusés.

« A qui demandes-tu de l'aide, ma belle ? » me demanda t-il, en rigolant.

Je ne répondis pas mais regardai toujours autour de moi. Les gens nous voyaient mais ne bougeaient pas. Leur expression semblait neutre, comme si rien ne se passait devant eux.

« C'est un mur magique ! » reprit le mangemort. « Comme nous sommes ici 24h/24, cette salle nous sert généralement pour décompresser, nous sentir … plus libre, comme si on était dehors. Ces gens ne sont pas réels et il n'y a personne pour t'aider, ma jolie. »

Puis il se mit à rire fortement, se moquant ouvertement de moi pendant que mes larmes tombaient au sol le long de mes joues. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour moi !

« Bien, où en étions-nous ? » finit-il par dire. « Ah oui, la manière dont tu t'es évadée ! »

« J'ai... trouvé le mécanisme qui permettait d'enlever la barrière du cheval ! » dis-je alors rapidement, ne voulant pas perdre le peu de voix que j'avais réussi à retrouver. « Et, après on est parti. Ensuite, c'est Ast qui contrôlait le trajet et qui nous a sorti de là. »

« Ast ? » demanda le mangemort surprit – il devait sans doute entendre le nom du cheval pour la première fois.

En tout cas, il arrêta tout mouvement, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. Il se releva pour me fixer droit dans les yeux, attendant une explication que je donnai immédiatement, ne voulant pas qu'il reprenne là où il en était.

« Ast, c'est le nom du cheval ailé ! » dis-je en toute hâte.

« C'est tout ? » me demanda t-il après un temps de pause.

« O.. Oui ! C'est tout ! »

Il semblait presque déçu. Peut-être que c'était parce que cela m'était fin à son jeu pervers. Je le vis réfléchir et après d'interminables minutes de silence, il me regarda de nouveau. Même si l'interrogatoire était fini, il comptait apparemment pas en rester là avec moi. Il passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres, tel un prédateur, et le regard qu'il me lança me glaça le sang. Il m'empoigna alors férocement les cheveux et instinctivement, je portai mes mains à ma tête, me rendant ainsi compte que je contrôlais à nouveau mon corps. J'étais encore faible mais au moins, libre de mes mouvements. Sharp ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir car il me replaqua violemment contre le sol et s'appuya de tout son poids sur moi, ce qui m'empêcha presque de respirer normalement. Alors lentement, en gardant toujours une main sur mes cheveux, il descendit l'autre vers son pantalon et j'entendis un "zip" significatif. Il abaissa d'un mouvement son pantalon et je sentais déjà son sexe contre mes cuisses. De la même main, il mit toute ses forces pour m'ouvrir les cuisses et j'avais beau essayé de l'en empêcher, ce fut inutile. C'était bien là peine d'être de nouveau libre pour ne pas réussir à se défendre !

« Voici maintenant ta récompense pour avoir répondu à mes questions ! » me dit-il en jouant avec son sexe, le collant à peine à l'extrémité du mien, mais sans non plus l'enfoncer.

Ainsi donc, c'était la solution qu'il avait trouvé. Si je ne répondais pas à ses questions, il me violerait et maintenant que j'avais tout dit – sauf au sujet de Kalya, me disant qu'il fallait mieux ne pas en dire plus qu'il ne savait déjà – il prétextait qu'il me violerait pour me récompenser de ma coopération. Il était clair qu'il voulait me violer depuis le début !

« Sharp, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda tout d'un coup une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et sembla légèrement blêmir, avant de reprendre un sourire pervers.

« Cassandra chérie ! » dit-il en se relevant de dessus de moi.

Elle ne répondit pas et attendait toujours des explications, bien que la situation était assez claire.

« On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser. » reprit-elle, coupant l'explication ennuyeux du jeune mangemort. « Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais nous avons eu une livraison importante ce matin. »

Cette livraison, c'était nous ! Cette jeune femme semblait être comme sa supérieure et Sharp se releva totalement, se rhabilla d'un geste rapide et présenta ses excuses à la femme en essayant de s'expliquer.

C'était ma chance. J'avais retrouvé ma liberté et dans un dernier effort, je rassemblai toute la force que je possédais à cet instant pour me lever à mon tour et courir vers la seule sortie de la pièce. J'avais remonté mon pantalon et remis mon T-shirt en toute hâte, et j'avais même pris la baguette de mon bourreau qu'il avait laissé trainer à mes côtés quand il m'avait lancée son sort. Et croyant qu'il faisait toujours effet, il n'avait pas pris la peine de la reprendre. Alors que je dévalais les escaliers, trop occupés avec leur petite dispute, les deux mangemorts mirent un temps considérable pour remarquer que je m'étais faite la belle.

Les couloirs étaient maintenant vide comparé à tout à l'heure et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir correctement, je me dirigeai vers le passage de contrôle qui menait vers les cellules. Je savais que tous les autres étaient là bas, et maintenant que j'étais armée, j'avais une chance de les sauver. Si la chance voulait toujours de moi pour amie ! Le mangemort qui gardait l'entrée me vit arriver précipitamment et je dus ralentir pour ne pas paraître encore plus louche.

« Vous avez déjà fini ? » me demanda t-il, en me dévisageant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, oui ! » répondis-je paniquée de perdre du temps ici alors que Sharp n'allait pas tarder à me rattraper. « Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

« Ahaha ! » rigola t-il fortement. « C'est bien la première fois que je vois un prisonnier si pressé de se faire enfermer. Mais où est Sharp ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas, et je le vis froncer des sourcils. Il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sentant mon angoisse grandissante, je pris une décision rapide et sortis la baguette que j'avais caché sous mes vêtements. Ne s'y attendant pas, je réussis à lui envoyer un sort d'oubliette avant qu'il ne riposte. Cela faisait un ennemi de moins ! Entendant les pas venant de derrière – sans aucun doute Sharps et une ribambelle de mangemorts – je me mis franchement à courir, allant le plus vite que je le pouvais. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de regarder le registre pour savoir exactement où était les autres mais peu importait. La chance me souriait de nouveau, alors je priais pour les trouver avant d'être rattrapée. Je serrais de toute mes forces la baguette dans ma main, comme pour me rassurer, car après tout, c'était la seule chose qui allait nous permettre de sortir d'ici en vie.

Tout à l'heure, le mangemort s'était étonné de me voir de si tôt. Peut-être que le temps n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps que je l'avais ressentie. D'ailleurs, les couloirs étaient pour moi interminables, alors que quand on était passé par là avec Ast, cela avait semblait être si court et si petit. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, alors que ma respiration avait du mal à suivre l'effort que je fournissais, j'arrivai dans une grande salle avec des murs blancs dressés un peu partout dans l'immense espace.

« Harry ! » m'écriai-je d'une voix forte, sachant qu'il ne me servait à rien de se cacher puisque Sharp était déjà à ma poursuite. « Bon sang, Harry, papa, maman ! Ou êtes-vous ? Répondez ! »

J'entendis alors un léger bruit et même si je ne savais pas ce que c'était exactement, je courus droit vers lui.

« Ginny ! » entendis-je alors.

Je tournai alors la tête et les vit enfin. Ils étaient tous là. Les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. Ils étaient tous enchainés à un mur différents mais la chose la plus bizarre était que les mangemorts les avaient tous attachés ensemble. N'était-ce pas risqué ? Au moins, ils étaient tous réunis.

« Ginny ! » dit Ron, surprit de me voir, comme tous les autres.

« Ron, tout le monde ! » répondis-je entre deux bouffés d'air.

Je courrai alors vers eux et tendis la baguette droit sur eux. Je devais les libérer ! Je lançai le sort le plus utile que je connaissais contre les objets dans ce genre de cas – c'est à dire le sort **Lashlabask**. Mais celui-ci rebondit sur une paroi et je vis avec effroi des plaques d'aciers se rassemblaient autour du mur des garçons, les enfermant à l'intérieur. Non ! Je savais ce qui se passait, ou du moins, j'en avais une petite idée. Ils allaient bientôt être envoyés au centre de la bulle.

« **Finite Incantatem** ! » m'écriai-je alors, faisant disparaître les plaques métalliques.

Mais quand j'arrivai enfin proche d'eux, je rencontrai un obstacle transparent. Ainsi, mon sort n'avait pas totalement marché. Il n'avait fait disparaître que l'aspect solide du mur d'acier mais aussi non, les plaques étaient encore là. Cela signifiait alors que j'avais échoué. Je n'étais pas arrivée à temps pour leur éviter d'aller à l'autre bout de la prison. Et je n'avais pas non plus réussi à me glisser avec eux avant que les plaques métalliques se dressent, ne pouvant pas non plus m'enfuir avec eux au cœur de la bulle, loin des mangemorts. Je vis alors Harry venir vers moi mais on ne pouvait pas se toucher. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller et je compris alors que mes yeux avaient commencé à verser des larmes. Puis Harry me parla et je vis également mes frères s'activaient mais bien que je voyais leurs lèvres bougeaient, je n'entendais rien.

« Attention ! » s'écria alors Hermione.

Le temps que je me retourne vers elle et que je réalise que je pouvais toujours les sauver elles, une douleur insupportable me traversa. Mes jambes – déjà bien fatiguées – me lâchèrent et je me retrouvai à convulser par terre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

Puis j'entendis une voix d'homme, une voix que je connaissais, qui me lança un autre endoloris. Mon corps était en feux et je commençais à perdre connaissance.

« Arrêtez ! » entendis-je alors.

Puis quelqu'un vint se mettre au dessus de moi – Sharp sans aucun doute – et deux mains se refermèrent sur mon cou, me coupant ainsi la respiration.

« La façon moldue est plus satisfaisante quand on veut tuer quelqu'un ! » dit Sharp en souriant.

« Ginny ! » s'écrièrent ensemble les filles, que j'entendais encore.

J'aurai bien voulu leur répondre, leur dire que tout allait bien et que j'allai les sortir tous de là mais c'était un mensonge. Je n'avais plus de force, de souffle et la baguette m'était tombée des mains quand le premier endoloris m'avait atteint. Je n'avais même pas de quoi lutter contre celui qui m'étranglait. Tout ce que je réussis à faire est de regarder une dernière fois dans la direction des garçons, pour voir Harry et les autres essayaient de heurter au mur invisible afin de venir à mon secours.

Puis tout devint noir et les formes de mes amis commencèrent à disparaître. Je ne saurais dire alors si c'est moi qui perdit connaissance ou si Harry et les autres avaient été aspirés par le sortilège qui les emmener tout droit dans leur cellule, loin de tout, loin de moi.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Source : wiki Sortilèges dans l'univers d'Harry Potter

**Incarcerem : **Ce sort fait jaillir des cordes de la baguette magique qui le produit, et peut servir à ligoter puissamment une personne, un animal, etc.

**Lashlabask : ** Ce maléfice sert à faire lâcher prise ou à ouvrir des liens, comme des menottes

**Finite Incantatem :** Il neutralise tous les sortilèges en activité dans un lieu donné.


	4. Chap 4: Les derniers instants de Ginny

**Warning : **Attention, pour ce chapitre, une autre scène M.

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages sont à moi, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling. Sauf Sharp!

**À Elena34 :** Merci pour ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

_Voilà de nouveau un chapitre plein d'évènements. Bonne Lecture !_

_Et j'attends avec hâte vos impressions._

OoOoO

**La prison de Voldemort (La bulle de l'enfer)**

**Chapitre 4 :**** Les derniers instants de Ginny**

Quand je me réveillai, un puissant mal de crâne me fit plisser les yeux. C'était bien la première fois que ma tête me faisait autant souffrir. Je voulus la prendre dans mes mains mais je remarquai alors qu'il y avait comme une résistance. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger mes bras ! Commençant à paniquer, je me demandai ce que j'avais et pour être sur que le reste de mon corps fonctionnait, je me mis à bouger tous mes muscles. Au moins, mes jambes me répondaient, ce qui était rassurant. Je remarquai aussi que je n'étais pas sur quelque chose de dur mais de moelleux, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Puis j'ouvris les yeux, m'habituant petit à petit à la lumière qui me frappait le visage. J'étais dans une grande pièce mais je ne pouvais pas voir grand chose car mon corps semblait fixé à quelque chose. Quel pensée répugnante ! Pourtant, je n'avais mal qu'à ma tête – enfin du moins, je le croyais. À moins que cette douleur soit si forte qu'elle m'empêchait de ressentir les autres ! J'espérais au moins que je n'étais pas clouée à quelque chose !

« On est réveillée, ma jolie ? » me demanda alors une voix d'homme.

Un grand frisson me parcourut. Je connaissais cette voix et j'aurais voulu ne plus jamais l'entendre. Puis, comme si c'était logique, je compris exactement où j'étais et quelle était ma situation. J'étais dans une chambre, sur un lit et mes bras étaient maintenus au dessus de ma tête - surement par des chaines. D'où le fait que je n'arrivai pas à bouger aisément la partie supérieure de mon corps. Puis j'entendis Sharp rire et le matelas sur lequel j'étais allongée s'affaissa, me disant bien que le jeune mangemort venait de s'asseoir dessus, à mes côtés.

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? La dernière chose que je me souvenais était que j'avais échappé à Sharp et que j'avais couru libérer mes amis. J'avais échoué... c'est ça ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus très bien ! Je me rappelais juste, assez nettement, que j'avais ressenti de terribles douleurs et après... je m'étais évanouie ? En tout cas, ce qui était sur, c'était qu'au lieu de m'envoyer moi aussi dans une cellule de la prison, Sharp n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de m'attacher à un lit !

Merlin, épargnez moi s'il vous plait !

Sharp – car c'était bien lui – s'allongea à côté de moi et m'essuya une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue. Son geste n'allait pas du tout avec son sourire plus que pervers sur le visage.

« Tu as bien mérité ton surnom de tigresse ! » me dit-il en se mettant à califourchon sur moi – ce qui me permit de voir qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon. « Et tu es digne d'être une Gryffondor ! C'est pour ça que Cassandra m'a permis de te punir avant ton exécution. Mais c'est vraiment dommage de gâcher une si belle viande ! »

Quoi, exécution ? Ainsi donc, il allait me violer et ensuite, on allait me tuer ? Merlin – ou Dieu ou je ne sais quoi – aurait pu au moins m'éviter un avant goût de l'enfer avant de m'y envoyer !

Sharp sortit alors sa baguette et fit disparaître en un rien de temps la tenue des prisonniers que je portais. Me voilà complètement nue et attachée devant un homme dégoutant. Les préliminaires, on les avait déjà passé quand il m'avait " interrogée ", alors sans détour, il m'embrassa violemment. Mon mal de tête m'empêcha de tourner la tête pour me dégager de son baiser écœurant, et ma perte soudaine d'oxygène, plus ma peur, faisait battre à une vitesse folle mon cœur. Il se pourrait même que je meurs avant même d'être exécutée. Quelle ironie !

Puis, tout d'un coup, Sharp changea radicalement de comportement. Il mit fin au baiser, ce qui me permit de nouveau respirer normalement, et commença à m'embrasser... tendrement ?... dans le cou. J'ai cru un moment donné qu'il allait me manger – puisqu'il m'avait clairement qualifiée de viande tout à l'heure – mais à la place, il laissa de petits suçons sur ma peau. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas et revint vers mon visage et continua ses baisers doux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? J'avais lu un peu plus tôt dans son regard une dangereuse lueur perverse – de prédateur même – signifiant bien qu'il allait s'éclater avec moi, alors que maintenant, il se comportait comme quelqu'un d'amoureux. Non pas que cela soit pire mais c'était définitivement bizarre ! Je le regardai alors dans les yeux et ce que j'y vis me choquai. Ce n'était plus le Sharp que je connaissais ! Un peu plus et je ne serais presque pas surprise de l'entendre me dire " je t'aime ". Sharp descendit alors ses caresses vers ma poitrine, empoignant mes seins avec beaucoup de douceur. S'en était presque... bon !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je pensais ? J'étais en train de me faire violer, bon sang ! Je ne pouvais pas y prendre du plaisir ! C'était complètement contradictoire ! C'était comme si on disait que le chocolat pouvait être blanc... attendez... mauvaise exemple ! Plutôt comme si on disait que Voldemort connaissait l'humilité ! Enfin bref ! Ce n'était pas pensable.

Sharp joua durant plusieurs minutes avec mes seins, puis il descendit vers mon ventre, passant sa langue dans mon nombril. La sensation qui me traversa me fit frémir. Qu'il arrête ça, c'était insupportable ! Je devenais folle ! Je ne comprenais même plus ce que je ressentais, et c'était terrifiant. !

« Arrêtez ! » m'écriai-je, ce qui le stoppa.

Il me regarda quelques minutes et encore une fois, je ne reconnus pas le mangemort qui avait pris un malin plaisir à me torturer un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il semblait absent et en même temps quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait, bon sang ?

Puis, il reprit son périple vers mon bas ventre, pour enfin arriver à mes cuisses. Ses deux mains les caressaient tendrement, remontant doucement vers mon intimité. Il était peut-être plus doux qu'avant mais je n'avais toujours pas envi de faire l'amour avec lui ! Puis, je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mon sexe. Quelque chose d'humide. C'est pas vrai ! Maintenant, c'était sa bouche qui remplaçait ses mains.

« No..non ! » dis-je, en bougeant pour le faire partir de mon entrecuisse.

Mais il ne dit rien et continua d'embrasser cette partie privée. C'était d'ailleurs rare qu'il ne disait rien. Aucune remarques désobligeantes et perverses. Après d'interminables secondes à supporter sa langue en moi, il se releva et retira son caleçon. Son pénis était dressé et sans attendre, il me pénétra tout doucement. Il s'enfonça ainsi en moi d'une lenteur extrême, comme s'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Puis, un fois qu'il fut tout entier en moi, il embrassa de nouveau affectueusement et me prit les mains, comme le ferait deux amoureux lors de leur premier rapport sexuel. Sauf qu'on était tout le contraire des amoureux ! C'était plutôt un rapport dominant/dominée, et même prédateur/proie !

Il commença ensuite à bouger en moi, ce qui m'arracha des petits cris de douleur. C'était ma première fois et même s'il m'avait aménagée cette fois-ci, cela me faisait quand même mal. Il m'embrassa de nouveau et profita que mon esprit soit occupé par ma douleur en bas du ventre pour y glisser sa langue. Merde ! Moi qui avait tout fait pour éviter ça ! Ne pouvant plus l'en empêcher, il joua avec ma langue tout en continuant ses mouvements de reins. Que c'était énervant d'être si faible !

C'est alors que je saisis l'opportunité qui se dressait devant moi. Il ne se gênait pas pour me faire mal alors, moi aussi je voulais lui rendre la pareille. Alors rapidement, je lui mordis violemment sa langue qu'il retira immédiatement, me laissant un goût de sang dans la bouche. Cela le fit arrêtait ses vas et viens et il se redressa au dessus de moi, me regardant de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau remplis de haine et après m'avoir lancée un regard noir, il sourit de nouveau.

« On se rebiffe Miss Weasley ? » me demanda t-il avant de me gifler fortement. « J'aime ça ! »

Étant toujours en moi, il reprit ses coups de reins beaucoup plus violemment qu'avant, m'arrachant ainsi des grands cris de douleur. C'était si puissant que le lit tremblait sous ses impulsions. Il avait maintenant complètement changé de comportement. En somme, on pouvait même dire qu'il était redevenu le sale mangemort pervers d'avant. Ensuite, il m'empoigna sauvagement un de mes seins et le tirailla sadiquement.

« AHHH ! » criai-je, ne supportant plus la douleur qui se propageait dans tout mon corps.

« On n'aime pas ça, petite salope ? » demanda t-il en rigolant.

Voilà qu'il était redevenu bavard. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Mais je n'eus pas vraiment le loisir d'y réfléchir car il m'embrassait de nouveau férocement sur la bouche et dans le cou. Ainsi, près de mon oreille, j'entendis ses râles rauques dû à l'effort qu'il fournissait pour me violer et peu de temps après – je ne saurais dire si c'était des minutes ou des secondes – il empoigna mes fesses pour ramener mon bassin encore plus proche de lui. C'était le dernier instant ! Après de forts coups de hanche, il se cala complètement contre moi et je le sentis jouir en moi. Je sentis aussi mon vagin se serrer également, avant que celui-ci ne soit envahit par un liquide chaud.

Merlin, il aurait pu au moins se protéger ! Mais vu que mon exécution était pour bientôt, cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance ?

Puis après l'effort, il s'écroula à mes côtés, se retirant enfin de moi. Il était en sueur et d'ailleurs, moi aussi. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant plus voir mon violeur. Cette torture avait été la pire chose qui m'était jamais arrivée. Et je ne voulais déjà plus être de ce monde !

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Quand je me réveillai, j'avais froid de partout. Pourtant je sentais une fine couche de vêtements doux sur ma peau mais cela n'empêcha pas plusieurs frissons glacials de me toucher. L'obscurité était de nouveau présente tout autour de moi, et après plusieurs minutes d'adaptation, je compris que j'étais étendue sur une plaque métallique.

Je savais déjà où j'étais alors je refermai les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir et de mauvais souvenirs me donnaient la nausée. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui était la cause de ce mal être. J'avais l'impression que mon espace tanguait plus fortement que je l'aurai cru, comme si l'eau, habituellement si calme de la prison-bulle, était agitée. Car j'étais persuadée que j'étais de nouveau dans une cellule de cette maudite prison, au beau milieu du lac de la mort. C'est alors que j'entendis tout d'un coup un bruit sourd et bref. C'était l'alarme de la prison qui indiquait l'arrivée d'un autre sorcier dans cette prison froide. Je ne voulais même pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais tout d'un coup, mon sol commença à tanguer de plus en plus fort, et la peur m'envahit immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Un tremblement de terre ? Ne pouvant pas ignorer ces secousses, je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est alors que je remarquai avec surprise que j'étais dans une cellule. Je veux dire, une vraie cellule, avec des barreaux tout autour !

J'avais mal dans tout mon corps mais cela n'avait pas d'important et j'essayai de me relever. Il était clair que je n'étais dans une cellule traditionnelle de la prison-bulle, alors il fallait absolument que je sache où j'étais, et pourquoi je n'étais pas enfermée comme les autres. J'avais une petite idée sur le pourquoi mais il fallait que j'en sois certaine. Après tout, je m'étais déjà enfuie d'ici !

« ...ny ! » entendis-je faiblement.

Mes muscles étaient douloureux mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, voulant savoir d'où venait ce bruit. Je me relevai donc sur mes coudes et regardai au loin. Les ténèbres était toujours là et l'eau sombre aussi, mais je ne voyais pas cette dernière autour de ma cellule à proprement parlé. Je mis alors plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que j'étais en faite en l'air. Car tout ce que je voyais était plus en bas, plus petit et ma vision voyait en plus grand et plus loin – exactement comme quand j'étais sur le dos d'Ast.

« Ginny ! » entendis-je cette fois-ci bien clairement.

J'abaissai mon regard vers les cellules et remarquai ainsi mes amis et ma famille, regroupés dans une cellule plus grande que les autres. Comme je les avais vus dans la " salle d'embarquement ", les garçons étaient ensemble et les filles étaient dans une autre cellule, pas très loin. Je fis alors plus attention à leur expression, et remarquai qu'ils avaient pratiquement tous la même. La terreur !

Puis une voix rauque et puissante retentit, et j'avais beaux chercher son origine, je ne distinguai rien. Je dus alors me concentrer fortement sur cette voix pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« … groui... féroce... ..idée de ce q... essayez... chapper ! »

Je maudis intérieurement ma tête d'être si lourde et douloureuse, car à cause de ça, je n'avais rien compris à l'annonce. Et en plus, elle avait fait ressurgir mon mal de crane, et de ce fait, j'avais dû fermer les yeux, me concentrant cette fois-ci à ne pas hurler. Puis, j'entendis un bruit d'eau, comme si quelque chose avait été jeté dedans. Paniquée, je regardai alors de nouveau vers mes amis. J'espérai fortement qu'aucun d'eux n'eut la pensée débile de sauter dans l'eau pour venir me chercher – ce qui d'ailleurs était complètement stupide en y repensant puisque j'étais dans l'air. Quand je les vis de nouveau, j'observai qu'ils étaient tous là – à mon plus grand soulagement – et qu'ils avaient toujours la même expression. Mais ce coup-ci, ils ne me regardaient pas. En faite, ils regardaient droit devant eux, vers l'étang d'eau noire. Je baissai à mon tour la tête mais ma plateforme métallique ne me permettait pas de voir exactement ce qui se passait. Tout ce que je distinguai, c'était de légères ondulations sur la surface lisse du lac – je le devinai grâce à quelques reflets qu'émettait l'eau. Mais il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner ce qui se passait. L'alarme de tout à l'heure était pour indiquer le diner des montres d'en bas.

Puis la voix du mangemort retentit de nouveau et cette fois-ci, le message fut plus claire... car il me concernait.

« Et maintenant, afin de montrer l'exemple, nous allons à présent procéder à l'exécution de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Que cela vous serve de leçon ! »

Je vis alors tout le monde remontait leur regard vers moi et avant même que je réalise ce qu'avait dit le mangemort, je sentis tout d'un le sol de ma cellule disparaître. N'ayant plus aucun support, je sentis mon poids m'entrainer dans une chute incroyablement longue. J''entendis alors des voix : des appels et mes cris !

Puis tout devint froid et noir.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

[POV Harry]

" Ou est-ce qu'on est ? " fut la première pensée que j'eus quand je me rendis compte qu'on avait changé d'endroit. Il y a même pas une minute, on était dans une salle blanche, attachés à un mur et maintenant, on était libre sur un espace carré, au beau milieu des ténèbres. Un frisson me parcourut, et soudain, je sentis une angoisse grandir en moi, peut-être dut à mon manque de repère. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que mon cerveau n'avait pas réussi à suivre tous les évènements. Je regardai ensuite autour de moi, et vis avec soulagement que tout le monde était à mes côtés.

« Est-ce que ça va tout le monde ? » demandai-je d'une voix plus rauque que je le pensais.

Mes amis me regardèrent surpris, se rendant compte enfin compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. J'avais été le premier à avoir pris la parole et les autres – ceux qui m'avaient entendu – bien qu'encore désorientés, répondirent à ma question avec un hochement de tête en signe d'affirmation. Mais tous semblaient quand même aussi perdus que moi. Certains regardaient ses mains et ses poignets, se rendant compte que les menottes magiques qui nous torturaient depuis le Chemin de Traverse avaient disparu, tout comme l'espace où l'on se trouvait il y exactement dix secondes. Décidément, je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé !

Essayant de ne pas paniquer, j'observai plus attentivement mon nouvel environnement. Il y avait une atmosphère lugubre, une eau sombre à perte de vue et un nombre incroyablement de plaques métalliques flottant en ligne sur l'eau, avec dessus des sorciers et des bêtes magiques. Tout le monde était silencieux et semblait fatigué – comme s'ils étaient las d'être enfermé ici, comme s'ils avaient déjà perdu tout espoir de revoir un jour le monde extérieur. Puis plus j'observai, plus je me rendis compte qu'on était les seuls à être aussi nombreux dans une cellule. Pourquoi donc ? Étais-ce fait exprès ou étais-ce une négligence – plutôt idiote d'ailleurs, mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas ! En y réfléchissant bien, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de plaques d'aciers de libres à proximité et sachant que la vision que j'avais été limitée, je me doutai bien que le nombre de prisonniers n'était pas restreint à seulement à ce que je voyais. Alors étais-ce seulement une question de place qui nous avait donné la chance de rester ensemble ?

Je m'interrompis tout d'un coup dans mes réflexions pleines de questions mais avec – hélas – aucune réponse, quand j'entendis un bruit long et sec. Je me retournai dans tous les côtés pour voir ce qui avait changé de ce paysage morbide quand je remarquai qu'Hermione et le reste des filles capturées avec nous, étaient apparues sur une plaque à côté de nous.

« Hermione, ça va ? » demandai-je, inquiet de les voir toutes si faibles et à moitié inconscientes dans leur nouvelle cellule.

Hermione fut la première à se relever et à regarder autour d'elle. Son expression était la même que la notre. De la terreur et de l'incompréhension s'y lisaient clairement. Puis elle nous vit et, avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, elle s'avança jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa plaque.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda t-elle, inquiète au plus haut point.

« Tout va bien ! » répondis-je pour nous tous. « Enfin, en quelque sorte ! »

Un faible sourire s'afficha sur son visage et un léger soupir sortit de sa bouche. Elle semblait un peu rassurée mais pas totalement. Après tout, l'environnement ne le permettait pas. Puis Molly gémit, reprenant peu à peu connaissance. Hermione alla à ses côtés mais le réveil de la mère de Ron fut plus brutale et rapide qu'elle l'aurait cru.

« GINNY ! » s'était-elle écriée en se relevant vivement, cherchant sa fille tout autour d'elle.

Ces cris avaient attiré l'attention de tout le monde, se rendant compte que la dite jeune fille était absente. Et surtout, tous se rappelait qu'on l'avait vu pour la dernière fois entre les mains d'un mangemort – dans le sens littéral. Qu'était-elle devenue ? L'inquiétude s'était maintenant rajoutée sur notre expression du visage, ainsi que la frustration – je ne vous dis pas le résultat ! – car tous savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider car ils étaient là... au milieu de nul part.

Merde ! J'avais envi de crier et de pleurer comme Mme Weasley, et s'il y avait eu des barreaux ou un mur autour de nous – d'ailleurs c'était étrange qu'il y en ai pas ! – j'aurai surement donné des coups dedans pour me défouler.

OoOo

Je m'étais assis à côté de Ron et son père. Tout le monde était silencieux et, n'ayant rien d'autres à faire, je continuai de regarder droit devant moi, ne voyant rien d'autre que les ténèbres. Mme Weasley avait arrêté de pleurer sa fille depuis longtemps et maintenant, le seul son qu'on entendait était... le silence absolu. Le temps semblait infiniment long, comme si cette prison avait arrêté son activité, et en même temps, une éternité semblait s'être déjà déroulée, nous laissant derrière. C'est comme si on était dans une bulle intemporelle. Étais-ce donc ça, la mort ? L'enfer plutôt ! Car il était évident qu'on était pas au Paradis – car si c'était effectivement le cas, alors l'être humain avait une idée bien fausse du Paradis et de la vie dans l'au-delà.

Me voilà bien pessimiste ! Cela ne me ressemble pas, surtout après ces longues années de quêtes et de combats. Et pourtant, cette période riche en évènements – généralement tristes – semblait être loin derrière moi, comme un souvenir.

Hermione avait eu un peu plus tôt la brillante idée d'essayer de rassembler tout le monde, en faisant passer toutes les filles dans notre cellule. Il n'y avait pas de barreaux et très peu de distances entre nos deux plaques d'acier. Ce n'était pas impossible d'y arriver ! De plus, notre plaque était plus grande que la leur, et il était tout à fait possible de les accueillir avec nous. C'était surtout plus rassurant ! De ce fait, Hermione s'était avancée jusqu'au bord de sa cellule et s'était penchée le plus qu'elle le pouvait. Ron avait fait de même, et chacun était tenu par d'autres personnes pour s'assurer qu'ils ne tombent pas dans cette eau menaçante. Mais malgré ces extrêmes, ils n'arrivèrent même pas à se toucher des bouts des doigts. Après plusieurs essais, ils abandonnèrent à contre cœur et c'est alors que Remus et Tonk voulurent essayer à leur tour. Étant plus grands, ils réussirent à se prendre presque la main quand tout d'un coup, des secousses s'étaient manifestées. De ce fait, le couple dut se séparer, risquant de tomber à l'eau – et encore, heureusement qu'on était là pour leur éviter un plongeon. Voyant que tout le monde était partiellement en sécurité, je fixais l'eau noire qui s'était agitée. Je vis alors avec mécontentement que la distance qui séparait nos deux cellules s'agrandissait et je compris finalement que celles-ci s'écartaient. Était-ce à cause de notre tentative de rapprochement ? Je ne pouvais le dire mais une fois que notre plaque s'arrêta enfin, je remarquai que les filles étaient toujours à porter de vue et de voix mais trop loin pour avoir un contact physique.

Depuis, on avait plus rien tenté, et chacun s'était assis sur le sol d'acier et était resté silencieux, n'ayant rien à dire. Un long temps s'était écoulé, un assez long qui nous avait permis de nous débarrasser de toutes ses sensations de départ. Maintenant, on ne ressentait plus rien. On était comme les autres prisonniers – c'est à dire, las et avec plus aucun espoir à lequel se raccrocher.

Alors que je broyais du noir, j'entendis tout d'un coup une alarme bref et stridente, qui me réveilla pratiquement de cet état second. Que se passait-il cette fois-ci ? Je scrutais cette fois-ci plus attentivement l'obscurité devant moi et je distinguai quelque chose qui descendait un peu devant nous. Une cage... me semble t-il. Cette " cage " semblait descendre des ténèbres, supportée seulement par une grosse chaise luisante qui venait de nulle part, au dessus de nous. Celle-ci était éclairée de l'intérieur et de ce fait, je pouvais voir qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Oui, c'était sur, il y avait une personne inconsciente dans cette cage.

Merlin, dit moi que je rêve !

Je venais juste de voir que cette personne avait les cheveux roux, exactement comme les Weasley. Aucun doute possible, c'était Ginny ! Je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir identifier car d'un même mouvement, tous les Weasley se levèrent, regardant cette apparition.

« C'est... Gin ? » demanda Percy d'une voix hésitante.

« Quoi ? » s'écria brusquement Mme Weasley qui n'avait apparemment pas fait attention à la cage.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à relever la tête et à reconnaître sa fille. Alors d'une voix puissante, elle se mit à crier son nom. Je vis alors la jeune fille, qui avait un peu repris conscience, essayait de se relever doucement. Je me demandai même si elle avait entendu le cri de sa mère, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas beaucoup. Elle paraissait très affaiblie – encore plus que nous – et même mal au point. Mais que lui était-il arrivée ? Elle regardait maintenant autour d'elle, complètement perdue.

« Ginny ! » criai-je à mon tour pour capter son attention.

Elle tourna immédiatement les yeux vers nous et une pointe de soulagement se lut dans son regard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu, tellement j'étais rassurée qu'elle aille bien – dans le sens qu'elle soit toujours en vie, bien entendu ! Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car un doute horrible s'était emparé de mon esprit. Pourquoi était-elle là haut ? Le pire des scénario défila dans ma tête et même si je ne voulais pas l'envisager, mon angoisse – depuis longtemps oubliée – refit surface brutalement. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux autres et remarquai qu'eux aussi affichaient de nouveau de la terreur sur leur visage. Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions, une voix rauque s'éleva dans les airs, le coupant dans son élan.

« Sorciers déchus ! » Appela t-elle pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. « Cette mer grouille de **Dendaciers** ! Et ils ont un appétit féroce ! Cela vous donnera une idée de ce qui vous arrivera si vous essayez de vous échapper d'ici ! »

On entendit ensuite un rire sadique et comme pour donner un aperçu de la menace formulée, sans attendre, quelque chose fut jeté dans l'eau juste au dessous de la cage de Ginny. N'ayant pas le temps d'enregistrer le message qui nous avait été donné, je vis alors avec horreur un amas de gros requins se jeter sans tarder sur ce petit encas que leur offrait les mangemorts. Car il était clair que vu le nombre de requins dans ce lac et ce que les partisans de Voledmort leur donnaient pour le diner, ces bestioles n'allaient pas être rassasiés. Tout le monde devint immédiatement livide face à ce spectacle bouleversant et tout d'un coup, je fus heureux de voir que ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Remus et ni Tonk n'étaient tombés tout à l'heure dans l'eau. J'étais persuadé que les requins les auraient dévorés en un instant, avant même qu'on comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Puis, alors que le calme revenait petit à petit, la voix reprit.

« Et maintenant, afin de montrer l'exemple, nous allons à présent procéder à l'exécution de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Que cela vous serve de leçon ! »

Quoi ? Son exécution ? Je relevai alors sur le champs mon regard vers Ginny. Elle aussi avait entendu l'annonce mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir comprise. Et une seconde après l'annonce, je vis avec terreur le sol de sa cage disparaître. Je voulus alors crier pour prévenir Ginny mais sous le choc – et surtout, n'ayant pas le temps – ma voix ne sortit pas de ma bouche. Ginny cria alors dans sa chute inévitable et tout le monde hurla à leur tour, totalement terrorisé. Je la vis alors tomber exactement là où le " diner " des requins avait atterri un peu plus tôt, avant de disparaître sous cette eau sombre.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Je rêvais ! Cela ne se pouvait !

Je vis ensuite l'eau s'agiter – comme si elle bouillait – à l'endroit exacte où s'était évanoui ma pauvre Ginny et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter ! D'ailleurs, personne ne le pouvait !

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je décidai alors de me jeter dans l'eau. Il fallait que je sauve Ginny ! Et Ron semblait également de mon avis car il commençait tout comme moi à courir vers le bord de la cellule, prêt à plonger. Mais nos plongeons n'aboutirent pas. On nous avait retenu. J'essayai de me dégager de ses bras qui m'empêchaient d'aller sauver mon amour mais ceux-ci tinrent bon face à ma résistance.

« Calme toi Harry ! » me dit alors Remus, sur un ton autoritaire malgré sa voix tremblante.

« LACHE MOI ! » hurlai-je avec une voix puissante, énervé qu'il me retienne alors que Ginny avait besoin de moi maintenant.

« HARRY ! » s'écria t-il à son tour. « Je suis désolée ! » finit-il par dire plus doucement.

« Ron ! Cela suffit ! » dit une seconde plus tard M. Weasley. « Bill, Charlie, Percy, retenez Fred et George ! Ils ne doivent pas aller dans l'eau ! Vite ! »

Ma rage m'aveuglait mais Remus continua de me serrer de toutes ses forces, me ramenant plus au milieu de la cellule. C'est alors que je tournai la tête vers les Weasley, prenant compte à ce moment là de leur désarroi à eux. Il était bien plus profond que le mien. Leur unique petite sœur venait d'être jetée aux requins devant leurs yeux, et ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Je regardai d'abord Ron qui pleurait bruyamment dans les bras de son père, qui le tenait fermement – mais en faite, lui même se tenait à son fils pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Puis je regardai vers les frères Weasley. Fred et George se débattaient furieusement contre la poigne solide de leurs ainés qui avaient tous une mine dévastée, tout en criant le nom de ma bien aimée. Mais le cri le plus déchirant fut celui de Mme Weasley, qui s'était effondrée dans sa cellule en voyant Ginny disparaître dans l'eau. Hermione et Tonk essayaient de la consoler mais ce genre de peine n'était pas guérissable.

Nos larmes continuèrent à couler sans fin le long de nos joues et le silence commença à revenir peu à peu. On n'entendait maintenant plus que nos lamentations douloureuses dû à la perte d'un être chère et nos pleurs. Remus m'avait laissé mais il ne me lâchait pas des yeux, étant prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect. Mais il était maintenant trop tard et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de repenser à la jeune rousse en regardant l'endroit où elle avait disparu pour toujours. L'endroit qui était à présent calme et qui était lisse alors que peu avant – ou il y a longtemps, je ne savais plus – elle était agitée par des mouvements de requins en train de... de... !

Mes larmes reprirent de plus bels. Ginny ! Je t'ai perdue définitivement.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Dendaciers **: Sorte de requins que j'ai inventé (d'où le nom pas très originale). En gros, c'est assez long, assez gros, assez féroce, assez gris... :) avec de grandes dents qui déchire tout. C'est un requin quoi ! Mais comme on est dans le monde de Harry Potter (c'est à dire magique) et que l'auteur n'a pas inventé de requins pour ses histoires (j'ai cherché), je me suis permise de le faire... Et pour le nom, il sonne déjà plus magique que « grand requin blanc » non ?


	5. Chap 5 : Transition

**Warning : **M

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages sont à moi, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling. Sauf Sharp!

**À Elena34 : **Décidément, tu as un flair d'enfer. Je ne dirais rien d'autres car j'ai peur de tout dire sans le faire expert. ^^' En tout cas, merci beaucoup de suivre l'histoire.

**Petite Note : **Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, pour le peu de personnes qui suivent cette histoire. Cela fait longtemps que j'avais écris ce chapitre mais il y avait deux mots qui m'ont bloqué et donc, ça m'a empêchait de poster la suite. Malheureusement, ce chapitre est tout petit car, comme dit son titre, c'est une transition. On devrait même l'appeler le chapitre 4 ½, non ? En tout cas, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. J'espère que je pourrai vous le mettre assez vite. D'ici là, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ^^.

Bonne Lecture & BONNE ANNEE !

**Petite Note 2 :** En me relisant pour le plaisir, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de fautes d'ortho m'avaient échappée. Honte à moi . Donc j'ai refait une vérification et normalement, je les ai toutes éliminés ! Sinon, pour certaines phrases, j'ai carrément enlevé ou rajouté des mots donc pour ceux que ça amuse, cherchez Charlie !^^

Enfin, les changements les plus importants :

1) dans le chapitre 3, un passage a été changé par rapport à l'ancienne version. Cette fic vient d'un rêve et sur le moment, je l'ai écrite comme je l'ai vu dans mon rêve. Sauf que les rêves sont souvent très peu logiques donc j'ai changé le passage pour que ça soit moins tiré par les cheveux ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est quand Ginny s'enfuit de « l'entrevue » avec Shaps, et qu'elle part sauver les autres avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés au milieu de la prison.

2) le chapitre 5 (celui-ci précisément) est plus long. Cela reste une transition mais j'ai remarqué que quand on lit le chapitre 6 (qui arrivera bientôt), il est mieux de mettre le début à la fin du chapitre 5. Donc pour ceux qui ne relisent pas la fic remastérisé en entier (pour quelques modifications qui ne gênent en rien la suite logique de l'histoire), lisez la fin de ce chapitre avant de passer au chapitre suivant !(à partir de ''… '')

Donc Bonne Lecture !

**La prison de Voldemort (La bulle de l'enfer)**

**Chapitre 5 :**** Transition « Est-ce un rêve ? » **

Hum... ! Quelle était donc cette douce chaleur ?

J'avais l'impression d'être dans mon lit douillet ! Afin d'apprécier encore plus ce moment agréable, je décidai de me tourner et de me retourner plusieurs fois dans ce qui se semblait être une grosse couverture.

Cette sensation était super. La meilleure ! Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ressenti un tel bien être ?

Franchement, je ne m'en souvenais plus. Cela faisait si longtemps !

En parlant du passé, de quoi je me souvenais exactement ? D'abord, j'essayai de me rappeler de quelque chose qui m'était arrivé récemment, mais ce confort si agréable me fit vite oublier ce à quoi je pensais, comme si le fait de se souvenir n'était pas si important que ça.

Bon, tant pis ! Autant en profiter ! Maman viendra surement me chercher quand il sera l'heure du déjeuné !

Attendez ! Maman !... Quelque chose clochait dans mes souvenirs. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma mère dans la cuisine, en train de préparer du bon chocolat chaud et des tonnes de tartines pour mes frères et moi ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais même pas à me dire que j'étais au Terrier alors que j'étais, à cet instant, convaincue d'être dans mon lit ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de penser à ma famille maintenant ?

Quelque chose n'était pas normal ! J'avais la bizarre impression qu'un évènement important et essentiel m'échappait. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

J'ouvris légèrement les yeux. Peut-être que cela me reviendra si je voyais quelque chose de concret !

Une lumière forte m'aveugla presque aussitôt, alors je refermai immédiatement les yeux et me retournai dans mon lit. Apparemment, je ne pouvais pas compter sur ma vision !

Alors n'ayant pas d'autres options, je me concentrai de nouveau afin de me remémorer quelques passages concernant ma famille. D'abord, une image pleine de couleurs m'apparut. Je distinguai ensuite plusieurs personnes mais ils étaient tous très flous alors je ne pouvais pas voir leurs visages. La seule chose en commun que j'observai était leur couleur de cheveux. Ils étaient tous d'un rouge flamboyant, qui allait très bien avec le reste de couleur vive qu'avait la scène. Bizarrement, une sensation de réel bien être et de joie me parcourut. C'était un souvenir chaleureux ! Et plus je m'efforçai à regarder ce tableau, plus les traits caractéristiques de ma famille – car c'était bien eux – ressortaient. Une petite femme un peu ronde agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens pour amener des plats qu'elle avait cuisiné sur la table du jardin ; deux de mes frères au même visage s'amusaient sur des balais à faire des frayeurs à deux autres petits roux – un garçon et une fille – en leur fonçant dessus un garçon plus âgé que les jumeaux leur criait après en levant le doigt d'un air menaçant un autre lisait tranquillement un livre sur les dragons sur une chaise de la table : et un autre – le plus grand semblait-il – aidait son père à ensorceler une espèce de tirelire en forme de cochon, qui recrachait l'argent qu'on lui donnait par la bouche. Cette merveilleuse scène me fit rire mais rapidement, elle se dissipa pour me laisser voir autre chose. Une jeune fille rousse marchait dans un long couloir, portant avec elle un sac à bandoulière qui menaçait de se déchirer à tout moment et tenant à la main un livre, à la couverture noire. Je me reconnus de suite. Et le nom " Poudlard " me vient également directement à l'esprit. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes de filles mais alors que j'allai y entrer, j'avais entendu des voix. Je m'étais alors arrêtée et avait tendu l'oreille. D'après les voix, il y avait une fille et des garçons. Dans mon souvenir, cela semblait me contrarier car je fronçais les sourcils. J'étais alors rentrée discrètement afin de voir qui m'empêchait d'aller plus loin. C'est alors que je vis une jeune fille, âgée d'un an que plus que moi, assise devant un chaudron dans laquelle elle rajoutait diverses choses. Je ne vis pas son visage car ses épais et long cheveux bouclés châtains m'en empêchait. Un peu devant elle se trouvait un garçon du même âge, appuyé contre une des portes des cabinets, avec la même tignasse que moi. Et enfin le dernier, qui était assis par terre près de ses amis, avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux courts et en bataille, portait des lunettes bien ronde et avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir qui s'était : Hermione, Ron et Harry. En voyant ce dernier, mon cœur rata une pulsation et je me rendis compte que le moi de ce souvenir avait eu la même réaction – à en juger par la nouvelle couleur rouge de mes joues. J'étais alors sortie des toilettes des filles encore plus discrètement que quand j'étais rentrée, et je m'étais résolue à rentrer à ma salle commune. Bizarrement, même si j'avais aperçu le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse, je semblais quand même contrariée. Et je savais pourquoi ! A la base, si j'étais allée dans ses toilettes, c'était pour voir une autre personne ! Et comme l'entrée était occupée, la seule chose je pouvais faire était de lui parler à travers son journal... mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas être très content.

C'était impressionnant de voir avec quelle précision je me rappelais ces très vieux souvenirs. Je n'en revenais pas moi même. Puis un autre passage de mon passé défila. Cette fois-ci, tout l'atmosphère joyeuse et rassurante que j'avais eu dans les deux autres était parti. Le froid avait prit rapidement place et la lumière semblait avoir disparu, comme absorbée. Pourtant, le souvenir était aussi vivace que les autres. J'étais dans un endroit entouré par les ténèbres, et j'étais allongée sur quelque chose de dur et de froid. Puis, j'avais entendu des bruits et même si mes forces me manquaient, je m'étais levée. J'avais alors vu l'origine de ses bruits qui m'avaient pratiquement réveillée, et j'avais reconnu les formes caractéristiques de ma famille et de mes amis. C'était les mêmes et pourtant, beaucoup de chose avait changé. Ils n'étaient pas comme dans mes derniers souvenirs. Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, la vie les avait rattrapée, ce qui avait laissé des marques sur leurs physiques – surtout leurs expressions. Ils paraissaient tous si tristes, si apeurés. La joie n'avait plus de place dans ce tableau et cela me resserra le cœur, mais plus douloureusement comparé au souvenir avec Tom.

C'est alors que mes souvenirs les plus récents ressurgirent brutalement dans mon cerveau. Un espace froid, un rire morbide, une fatigue extrême, une peur intense, une douleur horrible, un endroit sombre, des bruits désagréables, de la tristesse... et une déclaration !

« Et maintenant, afin de montrer l'exemple, nous allons à présent procéder à l'exécution de Ginevra Molly Weasley »

Je me redressai brutalement, en sueur. Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'étais morte ! J'avais été jetée aux Dendaciers !

Morte, bon sang ! J'arrivai pas à le croire !

Toutes mes agréables sensations du début étaient parties à l'instant même où mes souvenirs étaient revenus. Et maintenant, j'avais la nausée.

D'ailleurs, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Si j'étais effectivement morte, comment je pouvais ressentir autant de choses ? Pourquoi j'avais la nausée ? Pourquoi j'étais triste ? Pourquoi je sentais une chaleur autour de moi – une chaleur si douce comparé à ce que je ressentais en moi ? Pourquoi tout était si contradictoire et bizarre ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas l'idée que je m'étais faite de la mort !

J'avais maintenant ouvert les yeux ! Mais je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. A l'évidence, ce n'était ma chambre mais j'étais bel et bien dans un un lit – un lit plus grand que notre salon d'ailleurs. Où m'étais-je donc réveillée ? La chambre était très lumineuse et d'un blanc très pure. Étais-je au Paradis ? Pourtant, je me rappelais clairement avoir sombré dans un endroit très froid et très obscur. Alors étais-je-ce plutôt en Enfer ? C'était si contradictoire que ce problème commença à m'énerver. Si ce n'était ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer, alors où est-ce que j'étais ? Quel était donc cet Ailleurs ?

Je me relevai alors entièrement pour constater exactement où j'étais. Le reste de la chambre était aussi vide que les bureaux du Ministère actuellement. Il y avait des fenêtres qui laissaient rentrer une lumière bleu – claire sur le coté gauche et foncée du côté droit. Encore une contradiction troublante ! Puis j'aperçus vers le fond une porte – la seule de la pièce.

Je décidai alors de me lever. En faisant un mouvement sur le côté, je me rendis compte que je me sentais bien. Je ne ressentais absolument aucune douleur. Je me regardai et tâtonnai mes bras. Je n'avais aucunes nouvelles marques, aucunes cicatrices qui témoigneraient de l'attaque des Dendaciers. Comment cela se faisait-il ? S'il y avait bien un souvenir qui m'était revenue avec force, c'était que j'avais atterri dans l'eau et que les requins s'étaient jetés sur moi. Alors pourquoi j'étais en si bonne état ?

N'ayant pas de réponses à mettre sur ces phénomènes étranges, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Autant savoir précisément où j'étais ! J'ouvris ensuite prudemment la porte, m'attendant à tout. Un lumière puissante s'engouffra alors dans l'ouverture et je dus protéger mes yeux avec mes mains. Après plusieurs minutes d'adaptation, je distinguai une forme floue qui se détacher.

C'est alors que je le vis : Tom Jedusor !

…

Pincez moi, je rêve ! C'est une mauvaise blague ! Une très mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ? C'était totalement impossible ! Pourquoi je me retrouvais face à Lord Voldemort lui-même ? Lord Voldemort adolescent, qui plus est !

Mon premier réflexe fut de retourner dans la grande chambre dans laquelle je me suis réveillée. Il fallait que je quitte la pièce où se trouvait le danger, que je sois en sécurité pour reprendre mes esprits. Car là, je paniquais complétement !

Je fis alors un pas en arrière mais je me cognai contre quelque chose de dur. N'osant pas regarder l'obstacle qui me gênait pour me replier car j'avais peur de quitter des yeux le pire sorcier de notre monde, je tâtonnai la surface de l'objet avec mes mains. Je sentais quelque chose de froid, de plat, de bien solide... et bizarrement de très grand. Pourtant, je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu quoique ce soit dans la chambre à part l'immense lit et des fenêtres. Le jeune homme commença à se rapprocher de moi lentement, d'une démarche très fluide et féline. On pourrait presque oublier que ce type était plus vieux que mes parents.

« Ma petite Ginny ! » me dit Tom avec un grand sourire. « Je suis content de te voir. »

Bien qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à mes souvenirs, que je l'avais aimé durant toute ma première année à Poudlard, le voir et l'entendre avec sa jeune voix maintenant me donnait la chair de poule. Malgré les apparences, je ressentais dans tout mon être qu'il était différent de la personne que j'avais connu. Il était plus puissant et plus dangereux !

Comme il continuait d'avancer dans ma direction, prise de panique, je me décidai enfin à le quitter des yeux pour me retourner. Il fallait absolument que je rentre dans cette maudite chambre ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se dresser contre moi depuis tout à l'heure ?

C'est alors que dans ma précipitation, je me cognai contre le mur. Je pris deux longues secondes pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. La porte avait disparu et était à présent remplacée par un long mur de pierres. Il m'était alors impossible de retourner dans la pièce sécurisée et je devais affronter le plus dangereux sorcier de tous les temps !

J'entendis les pas de Jedusor s'arrêter et je frissonnai quand je sentis sa présence tout juste derrière moi. Je me retournai alors rapidement pour lui faire face car rien ne pouvait être plus effrayant qu'avoir une menace derrière son dos. Je rencontrai immédiatement ses yeux marrons foncé qui me regardaient intensément.

Dieu, qu'il était beau ! J'étais presque heureuse de le voir sous sa forme adolescent que le vieux serpent qu'il était devenu. Ça aurait été bien plus effrayant !

« N'ait pas peur de moi, ma petite Ginny ! Je ne te ferai aucun mal ! » Me dit-il d'une voix suave.

Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de sourire brièvement, voyant l'ironie de ses mots. À croire qu'on n'était pas ennemi ! À croire que ce n'était pas à cause de lui que le monde des sorciers était détruit, que je m'étais retrouvée dans sa satanée prison-bulle, que j'avais subi des tortures horribles, que j'avais perdu plusieurs fois ma famille, mes amis et mon petit ami, et que j'étais morte !

« Ne m'approche pas, Tom ! » Répondis-je sur un ton que j'essayai neutre. « Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Voldemort ! »

À ma plus grande surprise, il éclata immédiatement de rire. Ma colère jusqu'ici contenu remontait en moi dangereusement.

« Quoi ? » Hurlais-je.

« Ainsi donc, voilà comment s'appelle ce personnage ! » Répondit-il en gardant son expression amusé. « Voldemort.. Tom ! Est-ce ton petit ami ? »

« Quoi ? » Répétais-je cette fois-ci réellement surprise, en perdant toute ma colère. « Qu'est-ce que... »

Mes mots me manquaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire exactement ? Étais-ce une blague ? Pourtant, il semblait vraiment sérieux quand il disait apprendre son nom... par moi. Se pourrait-il que le Grand Mage Noir ait subit le sortilège de l'oubliette ?

« Sais-tu où tu es ma petite Ginny ? » Me demanda t-il finalement en voyant que je restais sans voix.

« Euh... au manoir des Jedusor, je suppose ! » Répondis-je en regardant d'un coup d'œil la pièce où j'étais – enfin plutôt sur ce que je pouvais apercevoir puisque Tom était toujours devant moi, ce qui m'occupait une grande partie de mon champs de vision.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Me demanda t-il, toujours sur son ton amusé – à croire qu'il jouait à un jeu particulièrement marrant.

« Toi ! » Répondis-je catégoriquement, sur un ton ferme – son jeu m'énervait. »

En entendant mon ton, il rigola de nouveau et s'éloigna enfin de moi, remettant ainsi une distance correcte.

« Faux, ma petite Ginny. Tu es ici dans le palais du rois des mers ! Dans mon palais ! »


End file.
